143 Pounds Beauty
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: (Chap. 4 Is Up!) Minseok sadar, dia yang sekarang tak lagi langsing, tak lagi menarik. Minseok yang sekarang gendut, tak menarik, bahkan merasa dirinya mirip... Hulk! Lantas bagaimana Minseok menghadapi krisis percaya diri yang melanda, juga krisis dalam rumah tangganya yang dipicu isu perselingkuhan Luhan dengan wanita cantik nan langsing? LuMin/XiuHan GS! for Minseok
1. Chapter 1

_Sebuah kisah daur ulang dari salah satu koleksi fanfiction lawas made in dapur cerita saya._

.

.

.

 **143 Pounds Beauty**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luhan-Minseok**

 **Genderswitch for Minseok**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **How did I let myself get so fat?**_

 _ **-Kim Minseok**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-000-

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari ketika Minseok selesai menyusui dan menidurkan Oscar Xi Junjie alias Oscar, bayinya yang baru berumur lima bulan. Dengan hati-hati sekaligus mati-matian menahan kantuk yang mendera, pemilik paras manis menggemaskan yang disempurnakan lewat pipi _chubby_ itu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membawa Oscar menuju boksnya yang menempati sudut kamar.

" _Jal ja_ , _my baby boy_ Oscar," bisik Minseok di telinga Oscar. Dikecupnya kening Oscar, si bayi super imut yang mewarisi pipi bakpaonya. Sebagai bentuk responnya terhadap sang ibu, Oscar hanya menggeliat pelan, sama sekali tak merengek atau membuka mata.

Melihat respon Oscar, Minseok tersenyum manis. Oscar agaknya nyenyak saking kekenyangan minum ASI-nya. Bayinya ini termasuk tipe yang kuat ASI, tak heran Minseok selalu merasa payudaranya kosong melompong setelah menyusui Oscar. Oscar alias _'Si Rakus'_ atau _'Si Vampir Cilik'_ menurut istilah ayahnya, mengacu pada porsi konsumsi ASI-nya yang tak sedikit dan karakter tidak sabaran yang diperlihatkannya saat menyusu pada Minseok. Bahkan saking kuatnya Oscar menyusu, tak jarang Minseok mengalami lecet dan itu membuatnya selalu waswas menantikan Oscar tumbuh gigi kelak.

Minseok membaringkan Oscar di boksnya, memastikan bayinya tak terbangun begitu punggungnya menyentuh lapisan kasur dalam boks. Beruntung dugaan Minseok tak meleset. Oscar benar-benar nyenyak hingga menggeliat pun tidak saat sang ibu berhasil membaringkannya di boks. Minseok sangat mensyukurinya, pasalnya dia tak sanggup jika Oscar terbangun dan minta ASI lagi. Puting Minseok masih terasa perih gara-gara gesekan gusi-gusi Oscar yang lumayan keras. Jika Oscar menyusu lagi sekarang, bisa dipastikan ASI yang ditelannya bakal bercampur darah sang ibu.

Minseok menyempatkan diri membelai pipi Oscar sebelum beranjak menjauhi boks. Wanita itu melangkahkan kaki menuju meja riasnya. Niatnya sih ingin mengambil salep untuk mengobati putingnya yang lecet, tapi alih-alih salep, perhatiannya justru tertuju pada cermin di meja riasnya. Entah kenapa, cermin tersebut seolah mengandung daya tarik magnet yang membuat Minseok mendekat dan berdiri persis menghadap permukaannya.

Minseok mematut diri di depan cermin. Tak lama, pemilik rambut hitam lurus sepunggung itu menggigit bibir.

"Astaga," Minseok menggumam, nyaris tak terdengar. "Ternyata benar apa kata Baekhyun sore tadi. Tubuhku benar-benar melar," lanjutnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

Memorinya perlahan melayang ke acara reuni SMA yang dihadirinya sore tadi, memutar ulang episode pertemuannya dengan sang kawan lama di bangku SMA, Byun Baekhyun.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Kim Minseok? _Omo_ , ini sungguhan kau? Seokkie?!" Suara takjub milik seorang wanita cantik bertubuh mungil kontan mengejutkan Minseok.

Minseok menoleh. Dia tak langsung mengenali siapa gerangan wanita itu. Minseok berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Kau... Byun Baekhyun?" Minseok agak sangsi.

Wanita cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun itu sekonyong-konyong tertawa.

"Tepat sekali! Ini aku, Baekhyun. _Omo_ , Seokkie-ya! Aku sempat pangling tadi, soalnya kau jadi gendut, sih. Padahal waktu SMA dulu 'kan badanmu super langsing!" Baekhyun menyerocos dengan hebohnya, menyita perhatian teman-teman SMA mereka dulu yang meramaikan acara reuni sore ini.

' _Mwo? Gendut?!'_

Minseok kontan tertohok mendengar kata gendut meluncur dari bibir tipis Baekhyun yang dipulas gincu warna koral menggoda. Kuping Minseok mulai terasa panas. Sungguh, untuk kesekian kalinya pada sore yang nahas ini, Minseok kembali mendengar dirinya disebut gendut oleh kawan-kawan lamanya. Baekhyun mungkin orang ke-30 yang menyebutnya gendut. Sebenarnya sih wajar-wajar saja kalau kawan-kawan lamanya itu menyebut Minseok gendut. Maklum, Minseok yang sekarang memang gemuk, berbeda jauh dengan zaman SMA dulu. Waktu SMA, Minseok memiliki bentuh tubuh ideal yang membuat teman-temannya yang perempuan mendelik iri dan teman-temannya yang laki-laki meneguk ludah. Dia langsing dan punya _S-Line_ yang menggoda.

Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar cerocosan Baekhyun meski dalam hati merasa _keki_. Diam-diam dia jadi iri melihat penampilan aduhai Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang mungil, tapi dia langsing layaknya wanita-wanita muda Korea kebanyakan. Langsing dan sensual berkat _shocking pink V-neck dress_ pas badan yang memperjelas lekuk _S-Line_ serta memamerkan belahan milik dadanya yang berukuran fantastis untuk wanita bertubuh mungil. Minseok langsung yakin bahwa Baekhyun memasang implan pada asetnya itu, pasalnya Minseok ingat betul Baekhyun termasuk jajaran _'dada rata'_ semasa SMA dulu.

Dulu Baekhyun bukan apa-apa soal fisik, tapi sekarang?

 _Duhai, malangnya engkau, Kim Minseok._

"Maklum, aku belum lama melahirkan, jadi ya masih melar beginilah." Minseok menanggapi Baekhyun dengan setengah hati meski berusaha terlihat biasa-biasa saja. _Gengsi, man!_

Baekhyun terbelalak. "Oh, kau belum lama melahirkan? Selamat, ya. Ngomong-ngomong kau melahirkan berapa bulan yang lalu? Satu atau dua?" tanya Baekhyun yang terkesan _kepo_.

"Lima bulan yang lalu," jawab Minseok pelan.

Mendengar jawaban Minseok, Baekhyun memasang ekspresi bak tersambar geledek. " _Mwo_? Lima bulan dan badanmu masih melar begini? _Sesange_ , Seokkie! _How come_? Aku saja nih, ya, dua bulan setelah melahirkan _my baby_ Chanhyun, berat badanku bisa turun 10 kilo dan bentuk badanku bisa kembali normal! Itu saja sudah membuatku panik campur senewen, soalnya targetku itu sebulan bisa kembali normal. Sedangkan kau, lima bulan masih seperti ini. Seokkie-ya, apa kau tak khawatir suamimu hilang selera melihatmu melar begini?" Baekhyun berceloteh dengan kejamnya.

 _Hell_ , Minseok lupa kalau Baekhyun ini kelewat _ceplas-ceplos_! Sialan!

Minseok mengumpat dalam hati, merasa malu lantaran beberapa teman-teman SMA-nya memperhatikan interaksi antara dirinya dan Baekhyun, bahkan tersenyum-senyum mendengar suara Baekhyun yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu. Sungguh sialan Byun Baekhyun ini. Minseok langsung merasa harga dirinya amblas dengan tidak elitnya.

 _Baekhyun sialan! Benar-benar sialan!_

 _Eh, tunggu-tunggu. Apa katanya tadi? Khawatir suami hilang selera, katanya?_

Minseok seolah kena sabet. Baekhyun mendadak menyadarkannya akan satu hal: pendapat Luhan, suaminya.

Baekhyun mengingatkan Minseok pada Luhan. Minseok sadar. Sejak melahirkan Oscar, dia memang termasuk cuek untuk urusan penampilan. Minseok hanya fokus mengurus anak pertamanya itu. Luhan sendiri tak pernah protes soal penampilan Minseok. Laki-laki itu terlihat oke-oke saja meski Minseok tak lagi langsing seperti dulu.

"Suamiku santai-santai saja, tuh." Minseok mencoba terlihat santai. "Dia tak protes soal bentuk badanku."

"Dia tidak protes, tapi bagaimana kalau diam-diam dia mencari pelampiasan di luar sana? Ingat, Seokkie. Laki-laki itu gampang tergoda oleh wanita berpenampilan menarik. Jangan sampai kau menyesal seandainya suamimu berpaling ke yang lain gara-gara dia tak tahan melihat istrinya tak pandai merawat diri," kata Baekhyun serius.

"Tampil cantik di depan suamimu itu penting, Seokkie-ya."

Minseok meneguk ludah. Tak terbayangkan olehnya jika Luhan berpaling ke wanita lain gara-gara tak tahan melihatnya berubah menjadi wanita gemuk dan tak lagi menarik. Memikirkan itu, Minseok merinding. Dia mencintai Luhan, _sumpah_!

"Sibuk mengurus anak bukan halangan untuk merawat dirimu, Seokkie. Kita harus tetap jadi _hot mommy_ , _hot wife_ ," Baekhyun menasihati. Kali ini nada suaranya berubah lembut, seolah-olah dia teramat prihatin pada Minseok yang gemuk.

"Ehm, sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha menurunkan berat badan. Mulai dari mengurus anakku tanpa bantuan siapapun, memberinya ASI eksklusif, bahkan tidak makan nasi. Tapi ya, beginilah. Berat badanku belum turun juga," Minseok yang terbawa perasaan tanpa sadar malah _curhat_ kepada Baekhyun.

"Itu tidak cukup, Seokkie," kata Baekhyun. "Kau harus rajin olahraga juga, biar lapisan lemakmu yang tebal itu cepat hancur. Contohlah aku. Aku rajin ikut _belly dance_ , _salsa babies_ , juga _pilates_. Hasilnya kau lihat sendiri," Baekhyun memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya pada Minseok.

Minseok meneguk ludah melihat bentuk tubuh Baekhyun yang aduhai itu. Demi Tuhan, Minseok iri!

"Makin cepat kau serius memulai program penurunan berat badan makin bagus, Seokkie-ya. Jangan tunggu suamimu hilang selera. Kau bakal menyesal nanti." Baekhyun lebih kedengaran menakut-nakuti ketimbang memotivasi.

Minseok diam saja, meski dalam hati dia membenarkan kata-kata Baekhyun.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Minseok menghela napas. Bayangan dirinya di cermin jelas-jelas menunjukkan tubuhnya tak lagi langsing seperti saat sebelum hamil dulu. Minseok tak habis pikir. Semula dia percaya diri bakal kembali langsing berkat kesibukannya mengurus Oscar dan memberikan ASI untuk putranya itu. Namun, berat badannya masih berkisar di angka 65 kilogram meski lima bulan telah berlalu sejak Oscar lahir, berbeda jauh dengan berat badannya sebelum hamil yang berkisar di angka 45-47 kg.

" _How did I let myself get so fat_?" Minseok bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, terdengar memelas. "Lama-lama aku bisa mirip Hulk. Mana lenganku jadi mirip lengan tukang pukul. Astaga, tahu begini aku _stay_ di Stockholm saja."

Bertubuh gemuk di Korea ibarat aib, mengingat masyarakat negeri ini menjunjung tinggi _lookism_ yang menuntut siapapun tampil menarik, sempurna. Minseok seakan baru sadar kalau dia sekarang tinggal di Korea, bukan lagi Sweden yang tidak menuntut seseorang harus _good-looking_. Nampaknya tujuh tahun tinggal di Sweden membuat Minseok cenderung cuek pada penampilan. _Well_ , di Sweden otak dan _skill_ jauh lebih dihargai ketimbang penampilan fisik, ngomong-ngomong, meski penampilan menarik tetap jadi nilai plus dimanapun kau berada.

Sekarang dia harus menghadapi tantangan dari apa yang disebut _lookism_. Komentar teman-temannya tentang bentuk tubuhnya, juga nasihat Baekhyun agar dia mulai serius untuk mengembalikan bentuk tubuh demi suami tercinta membuat Minseok sadar kalau dia harus berbenah. Dia tak boleh menunda-nunda lagi untuk berusaha mengembalikan bentuk tubuhnya. Demi Luhan.

Luhan.

Minseok melirik suaminya yang tengah tertidur lelap itu. Melihat suaminya yang tampan dan imut pada saat bersamaan, entah kenapa hati Minseok rasanya tak tenang. Sejak Minseok melahirkan Oscar, Luhan memang tak pernah protes dengan bentuk tubuh Minseok. Luhan terkesan santai-santai saja. Namun, kini Minseok baru menyadari sesuatu yang sedikit banyak membuatnya yakin kalau daya tariknya terhadap Luhan tak sekuat dulu lagi.

Minseok baru sadar, sudah tiga bulan ini Luhan amat sangat jarang memintanya untuk menghabiskan _quality time_ berdua saja!

Menyadari itu, Minseok menggigit bibir. Dia mulai khawatir, khawatir kalau-kalau ocehan Baekhyun sore tadi menjadi kenyataan. Minseok khawatir Luhan akan berpaling pada wanita lain lantaran Minseok yang sekarang sudah tidak menarik lagi. Luhan begitu tampan, tak sulit baginya mendapatkan wanita cantik.

 _Dan jangan lupa, Korea Selatan adalah surganya wanita cantik bertubuh ideal!_

Minseok meneguk ludah. Satu tekad segera menyala dalam hatinya: menjadi _hot and sexy mommy, hot and sexy wife_!

Demi Luhan.

-000-

"Baekkie-ya, bagaimana? Kau bisa mengantarku ke tempat kursus _belly dance_ , 'kan?" tanya Minseok melalui sambungan telepon.

"Iya, bisa," jawab Baekhyun dari seberang sana. "Kau jemput aku, ya? Sekarang aku ada di Starbucks COEX. Kau ke sini saja."

" _Call_ ," sahut Minseok. "Aku ke sana sekarang."

"Sip. Aku tunggu," sahut Baekhyun.

Minseok buru-buru mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Baekhyun, lalu bergegas memanggil ibunya, Kim Ryeowook.

" _Eomma_!"

"Seokkie, _Eomma_ -mu ini belum tuli." Ryeowook menyahuti panggilan Minseok. Wanita setengah abad yang masih terlihat segar itu menghampiri putrinya sambil menggendong cucu tercinta yang montok lagi kelewat menggemaskan, Oscar.

Minseok mengelus pipi gembil Oscar dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat yang membuat bayinya itu terkekeh menggemaskan.

" _Mianhae, Eomma_." Minseok nyengir. " _Eomma,_ aku titip Oscar dulu ya. Aku mau pergi sebentar dengan Baekhyun. Tidak akan lama, kok. Nanti pulangnya kubawakan _green tea cheesecake_ kesukaan _Eomma_ ," rayu Minseok. Dia memang sengaja menitipkan Oscar pada sang ibu demi bisa pergi bersama Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah menyogokku dengan _cheesecake_ segala, Seokkie-ya. Aku senang kok dititipi cucuku yang paling lucu ini." Ryeowook mengecup pipi gembil Oscar dengan penuh sayang, lagi-lagi membuat Oscar terkekeh.

"Tapi _Eomma_ tak akan menolak kalau kau belikan _cheesecake_." Ryeowook nyengir.

Minseok terkekeh. "Pasti kubelikan. Aku janji." Wanita itu membentuk huruf V dengan kedua jarinya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah siapkan peralatan tempur Oscar? Anakmu ini paling rakus sedunia. _Eomma_ khawatir dia tak sabar menunggumu pulang, Seokkie-ya," Ryeowook yang tahu persis seberapa banyak porsi minum Oscar itu terlihat agak khawatir. "Sebaiknya kau pompa dulu ASI-mu untuk menambah stok sekalian biar tak banjir-banjir di tengah jalan."

"Aku sudah siapkan lima botol di _freezer_ ," jawab Minseok. " _Eomma_ tenang saja. Muatan tangkiku ini masih di batas normal, kok." Minseok menunjuk dadanya. Minseok kebetulan dikaruniai ASI yang berlimpah, tak jarang sampai membanjir hingga dia harus sering-sering ganti baju.

"Lima botol cukup untuk Oscar-ku." Dia menatap putranya penuh sayang, sementara Oscar yang tengah memegang boneka dinosaurus mini itu balas menatapnya dengan menggemaskan dan sesekali terkekeh saat Minseok kembali membelai-belai pipinya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aman sudah," komentar Ryeowook. "Pokoknya jangan lama-lama. Kau 'kan harus pulang dan memasak untuk Luhan. Kasihan suamimu itu. Dari dulu kurus saja macam tak diberi makan dengan layak. _Eomma_ jadi curiga kau masih tak bisa masak dengan benar. "

Minseok tertawa dalam hati. Suaminya memang kurus, tak peduli porsi makannya normal seperti umumnya laki-laki. Berbeda dengan Minseok yang tetap saja gemuk meski sudah menghindari nasi. Rasanya sungguh ironis, pasalnya Minseok sadar dia dan Luhan bagaikan angka 10 sekarang. Ya, Luhan angka satu dan dia angka nolnya.

 _Ya Tuhan, Minseok ingin cepat-cepat langsing!_

"Lu _Ge_ makan dengan normal, kok," sanggah Minseok. "Dan dia paling suka _dwenjangjjigae_ buatanku. Ah, sudah, aku berangkat dulu, _Eomma."_

Minseok mengecup pipi ibunya, kemudian beralih pada Oscar yang kini mulai berceloteh riang dalam bahasa bayinya.

Melihat Oscar, senyum Minseok kembali merekah. "Oscar Sayang, jangan rewel, ya. _Mommy_ pergi sebentar saja, kok. Baik-baiklah di rumah bersama _Granny_ , _arasseo_?"

Oscar tertawa-tawa menggemaskan. Matanya yang elok bak mata rusa mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Sekilas dia terlihat bak bayi malaikat hingga sulit rasanya untuk tidak jatuh hati pada bayi yang satu ini.

Minseok mengecup pipi Oscar sekali lagi. " _Mommy_ pergi dulu, ya. _Vi ses*_ ," pamit Minseok sebelum bergegas menyambar kunci mobil dan meninggalkan rumah ibunya.

Tak sampai setengah jam, Minseok tiba di COEX Mall. Wanita bertubuh subur itu tampak melangkah menuju gerai Starbucks di COEX Mall untuk menjemput Baekhyun yang belakangan ini jadi akrab dengannya.

Minseok baru saja hendak memasuki Starbucks ketika tatapannya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang tak asing, tampak duduk di salah satu bangku di dalam kedai kopi tersebut.

Suaminya, Luhan.

Ya, itu memang Luhan. Minseok belum rabun. Itu Luhan, pria muda yang memiliki keunikan berupa wajah tampan sekaligus kelewat imut, juga mata elok nan jernih bak mata rusa yang diwariskannya pada Oscar. Pria itu tertangkap mata sedang mengobrol sambil tertawa-tawa dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang yang tidak dikenal Minseok. Keduanya tampak sangat akrab, bahkan menjurus mesra. Pemandangan itu kontan membuat Minseok terkejut, terlebih begitu melihat Luhan mengusap sudut mulut wanita itu dengan tisu, membuat Si Wanita tersipu-sipu.

Minseok mematung. Ocehan Baekhyun dalam acara reuni beberapa hari yang lalu itu mendadak terngiang.

' _Laki-laki itu gampang tergoda oleh wanita berpenampilan menarik. Jangan sampai kau menyesal seandainya suamimu berpaling ke yang lain gara-gara dia tak tahan melihat istrinya tak pandai merawat diri.'_

Minseok meneguk ludah. Kekhawatirannya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini langsung mencapai puncaknya, diiringi rasa cemburu yang tahu-tahu menerjang tanpa dikomando.

" _Nej*_ , _nej._ Luhan tak mungkin selingkuh," Minseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Wajahnya yang manis sekaligus imut berangsur berubah warna. Pucat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Swedish) Vi ses: see you**_

 _ **(Swedish) Nej: no**_


	2. Chapter 2

**143 Pounds Beauty**

 **(Chapter II)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luhan-Minseok**

 **Genderswitch for Minseok**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **' _Kau jahat, Ge. Kau benar-benar jahat.'_**

 ** _-Kim Minseok_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

-000-

Minseok terus mengawasi Luhan yang masih berbincang akrab dengan sosok wanita cantik berambut panjang. Saking fokusnya mengawasi sang suami, Minseok sampai melupakan tujuannya menjemput Baekhyun. Beruntung dering ponsel dalam Kate Spade _clutch_ -nya yang berwarna salem segera menyadarkan Minseok yang masih mematung itu.

Minseok mengeluarkan ponselnya. Begitu mendapati nama Baekhyun tertera di layar, Minseok baru ingat tujuannya datang ke gerai kopi ini.

"Baekkie-ya," Minseok menjawab panggilan Baekhyun.

"Seokkie, kau di mana? Kau sudah di COEX sekarang?" Terdengar Baekhyun bertanya.

Minseok segera paham bahwa Baekhyun belum melihatnya berdiri di depan gerai. Minseok buru-buru menjawab, "Baekkie-ya, aku sudah sampai COEX. Kutunggu di depan bagian informasi saja, ya."

Tak mau menunggu respon Baekhyun, Minseok memilih melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Starbucks setelah melayangkan tatapan muram sekilas ke arah Luhan yang masih tertawa-tawa dengan si cantik berambut panjang. Mencoba menekan perasaannya, Minseok semakin mempercepat langkahnya menjauh.

 _Minseok tak sanggup kalau harus bertatap muka dengan Luhan dan wanita asing itu._

Baekhyun menyusul Minseok dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, mendapati Minseok tengah berdiri di depan bagian informasi dengan ekspresi hampa membayangi paras imutnya.

"Seokkie-ya!" panggil Baekhyun.

"Oh? Ehm, Bakkie-ya." Minseok agak gelagapan. Rupa-rupanya dia melamun barusan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening melihat tampang Minseok. "Seokkie, _gwaenchanha_? Wajahmu kok pucat?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eh, _jinjja_?" Minseok terkejut. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok," dusta Minseok, berharap Baekhyun tak curiga.

"Oh, aku tahu. Kau kurang tidur, ya? Oscar semalam rewel?" tebak Baekhyun.

"Dia beberapa kali bangun. Biasalah, minta minum. Anakku itu kebetulan kuat sekali minum ASI," jawab Minseok cepat. Dalam hati dia merasa lega lantaran Baekhyun mengira wajah pucatnya tak lebih dari efek kurang tidur.

Baekhyun hanya ber- _ooh_ ria mendengar jawaban Minseok.

"Kita berangkat sekarang, yuk," ajak Minseok pada Baekhyun. "Aku tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat mendaftar kursus dan mulai latihan."

Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum, tampak geli . "Semangat sekali kau," goda Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah bertekad untuk mengembalikan bentuk badanku seperti semula, biar tak kalah aduhai darimu, Baekkie-ya," balas Minseok, mengundang kekehan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Bagus, Seokkie. Memang harus punya tekad kuat," pujinya." _Ja_ , kita berangkat sekarang. Nanti setelah mengunjungi tempat kursus _belly dance_ , aku bakal mengajakmu ke tempat Yixing _Unnie_ , teman arisan _dollar-_ ku. Dia itu ahli gizi. Nanti biar dia membuatkan daftar menu sesuai jumlah kalori yang pas untukmu."

Minseok terlihat sedikit cerah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, merasa berterima kasih pada teman semasa SMA-nya itu. " _Tusen tack*_ , Baekkie-ya. _Neomu_ _gomawo_. Pokoknya mulai sekarang aku serius ingin menurunkan berat badan sekaligus mengembalikan bentuk badanku seperti dulu," sahut Minseok mantap. "Aku sudah pasang target, sebulan harus bisa turun minimal sepuluh kilo!"

Semangat yang ditunjukkan Minseok memancing senyum terukir di bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Dalam hati, Baekhyun maklum. Memiliki tubuh gemuk bagi mereka yang biasa langsing memang tidak menyenangkan.

-000-

Minseok sukar berkonsentrasi. Sedari tadi deretan huruf di halaman _Microsoft Word_ -nya tak kunjung bertambah. Otaknya terasa tumpul, seolah kehilangan kemampuan mencari padanan kata paling sesuai dengan konteks kalimat dalam dokumen berbahasa Korea yang tengah diterjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa Swedia. Minseok yang pernah tinggal di Swedia selama tujuh tahun itu kebetulan bekerja sebagai penerjemah _freelance_ tersumpah dengan spesialisasi penerjemahan dokumen dari bahasa Swedia-Korea dan Korea-Swedia.

Biasanya Minseok lancar dalam menerjemahkan, nyaris tak ada kendala yang berarti. Kemampuan bahasanya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Akan tetapi, kali ini berbeda. Minseok merasa kacau. Hatinya tak tenang, membuatnya sukar berkonsentrasi dan Oscar yang tengah menyusu padanya mulai menggeliat resah.

 _Ini semua gara-gara Luhan._

Ya, gara-gara Luhan. Gara-gara laki-laki itu tempo hari dipergoki Minseok tengah berkencan di Starbucks dengan wanita cantik berambut panjang. Wanita cantik dan… _Langsing_.

Hati Minseok terasa panas. Prasangka buruknya terus-menerus menguasai. Geram, Minseok menyambar ponselnya di meja. Wanita itu bergegas menekan _dial button_ pada kontak yang diberi nama Huang Zizi.

" _Yeoboseyo,_ Seokkie _Unnie_?" Terdengar suara milik seorang wanita menjawab panggilan Minseok.

" _Hej*,_ Zizi," sapa Minseok pada sang penerima panggilan, Zizi. "Sori mengganggu waktumu sebentar. Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Minseok _to the point._

"Tentu saja boleh, _Unnie_. Memangnya _Unnie_ mau tanya apa?" balas Zizi ramah.

" _Ehm_ , aku mau tanya soal…, Luhan." Minseok sedikit canggung. Jujur, dia malu untuk menanyakan ini, tapi rasa penasarannya terlanjur mendominasi.

"Luhan _Gege_? _Waeyo_?"

"Dia…, apa belakangan ini dia sibuk dengan klien?" Minseok memantapkan hati untuk menanyakannya.

"Klien? Ya, tentu saja, _Unnie_. Lu _Ge_ itu 'kan setiap hari memang sibuk dengan klien," jawab Zizi. " _Unnie_ 'kan tahu sendiri, Lu _Ge_ itu _advertising account planner_ , jadi ya tiada hari tanpa klien."

Minseok jadi malu sendiri mendengar jawaban Zizi. Dia sadar, pertanyaannya barusan memang konyol. Minseok jelas tahu kalau suaminya bekerja sebagai _advertising account planner_ di salah satu perusahaan _advertising_ bonafid dan sehari-hari harus menemui klien-kliennya.

 _Tapi Minseok hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu._

"Apa belakangan ini klien yang ditanganinya itu, _ehm_ , perempuan?" Minseok bertanya lagi, terkesan hati-hati.

"Perempuan? Hmm, ya, ada beberapa. Memangnya kenapa _Unnie_?"

"Apa di antara mereka ada yang cantik, langsing, berambut panjang?" Alih-alih menjawab Zizi, Minseok justru kembali melayangkan pertanyaan. "Penampilannya sekilas mirip model."

"Cantik, langsing, berambut panjang, mirip model? Sebentar…." Zizi agaknya tengah mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Oh, mungkin Nona Meng Jia?" Suara Zizi kembali menyapa gendang telinga Minseok. "Belakangan memang dia sering datang ke kantor, sih. Dia cantik, langsing, rambutnya panjang. Sekilas lumayan mirip model."

 _Itu dia!_

' _Oh, jadi namanya Meng Jia,'_ batin Minseok.

' _Meng Jia. Klien, eh? Kiranya klien macam apa yang berani bermesraan dengan suami orang, huh?'_

Minseok tampak sengit. Bayang-bayang interaksi mesra antara Luhan dan wanita bernama Meng Jia yang sempat dipergokinya tempo hari itu makin sukses mengobarkan api cemburu di dada Minseok.

"Maaf, tapi kok tumben _Unnie_ menanyakan klien Luhan _Ge_?"

Suara Zizi segera menyadarkan Minseok dari angannya tentang Luhan dan Meng Jia.

"Eh? Ah, tidak. Cuma penasaran saja, kok," Minseok buru-buru menyahut. " _Anyway_ , _thanks_ untuk informasinya, Zizi-ya. Oh ya, tolong tak usah bilang ke suamiku kalau aku meneleponmu, ya. _Buthakhae*_."

Minseok segera mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Zizi, menghindari kemungkinan Zizi bertanya-tanya lebih jauh.

"Meng Jia. Meng Jia." Minseok menyebutkan nama wanita yang dicurigainya sebagai selingkuhan Luhan itu. Makin disebut makin panaslah hati seorang Kim Minseok.

"Mentang-mentang cantik dan langsing, seenaknya saja dia menggoda suamiku," bisik Minseok penuh kedengkian.

Wanita berpipi _chubby_ itu mencengkeram ponselnya kuat-kuat, seolah ingin menyalurkan emosinya. Sedetik kemudian Minseok meringis, merasakan perih tiba-tiba menjalari dadanya.

"Aduh,Oscar, jangan digigit. Perih sekali, _Baby Boy_."

Minseok menggigit bibir untuk menahan perih. Tatapannya jatuh pada Oscar yang masih menyusu sambil menggigit putingnya dengan gusi-gusinya yang terasa keras. Bayi lima bulan itu mengerjapkan mata rusanya yang elok saat bertemu pandang dengan Minseok. Sorot matanya yang begitu murni lagi menggemaskan seketika menghadirkan nelangsa di dalam hati sang ibu, terlebih karena mata Oscar begitu mirip dengan mata Luhan.

" _Mommy_ bahkan sudah mempersembahkanmu untuknya, _Baby Boy_. Dia selalu bilang ingin anak laki-laki waktu kami baru menikah dulu. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia menyia-nyiakan _Mommy_ dan memilih mengencani perempuan lain? Apa dia sungguh-sungguh tak sayang lagi pada _Mommy_?" gumam Minseok sedih.

Oscar agaknya tak senang melihat ekspresi ibunya. Bayi menggemaskan itu memukul-mukul pelan dada Minseok dengan kepalan tangannya yang mungil, seolah-olah ingin mengatakan, _'Mommy jangan bilang begitu!'_

Minseok benar-benar nelangsa. Demi Tuhan, dia sungguh tak sanggup jika Luhan benar-benar menduakannya!

-000-

Kecurigaannya terhadap perselingkuhan Luhan semakin memacu semangat Minseok untuk menurunkan berat badan. Wanita cantik berumur dua puluh delapan itu benar-benar berusaha keras untuk bisa langsing seperti dulu. Mengikuti saran Baekhyun, Minseok mendaftar berbagai kelas olahraga, mulai dari _belly dance_ , _pilates_ sampai _zumba_. Seakan belum cukup, Minseok pun mengatur ketat menu makanannya sesuai daftar menu yang disusun Zhang Yixing, ahli gizi kenalan baik Baekhyun.

Pagi ini, Luhan yang tengah menggendong Oscar terheran-heran melihat Minseok sibuk memompa ASI dan menyimpannya di sejumlah botol. Setahu Luhan, istrinya itu tak pernah menyimpan ASI dalam botol. Selama ini Minseok selalu menyusui Oscar langsung, mengingat Minseok yang berprofesi sebagai penerjemah _freelance_ itu sehari-hari ada di rumah bersama Oscar.

" _Min Skatt*_ , tumben kau memompa ASI segala?" Luhan bertanya seraya menghampiri meja makan tempat istrinya tengah berkutat memompa ASI.

Minseok melirik Luhan sekilas. "Iya, soalnya seharian ini aku ada acara, jadi tidak bisa menyusui Oscar langsung. Makanya kusimpan saja ASI di botol untuk diminum Oscar nanti," jawab Minseok santai.

Jawaban Minseok membuat Luhan tercengang. "Eh? Ada acara seharian? Memangnya acara apa?"

"Banyak. Aku mau menemui konsultan giziku, lalu ikut kelas _zumba_ dan _pilates_ ," sahut Minseok.

Luhan mengerutkan kening. "Konsultan gizi? Kelas _zumba_? _Pilates_?" Pemilik paras tampan yang masih kelihatan imut bak remaja belasan tahun itu terlihat heran.

"Iya," jawab Minseok cuek.

"Tapi untuk apa?" Luhan kembali bertanya, penasaran.

"Untuk menguruskan badan, lah. Kau tahu sendiri istrimu ini sekarang melar parah, persis Hulk," sambar Minseok.

" _Skatt_ , kau serius?" Kali ini Luhan memasang ekspresi takjub. Mata rusanya yang serupa milik Oscar mengerjap imut.

Minseok melirik suaminya dengan gusar. "Memangnya aku kelihatan sedang bercanda?"

"Tidak." Luhan menggeleng. "Aku cuma heran, bukankah selama ini kau cuek saja dengan badanmu yang melar itu? Kenapa sekarang kau mendadak ingin kurus?"

"Kalau aku terus-terusan melar seperti ini, aku khawatir kau bakal melirik perempuan lain, _Ge_ ," Minseok menanggapi dengan judes, mengejutkan suaminya.

" _Skatt_ , kau ini ngomong apa, sih?" Luhan menegur Minseok. Dia bingung. Tak biasa-biasanya Minseok judes seperti itu padanya.

"Sudahlah, _Ge._ Jujur saja, deh. Kau mulai gerah melihatku jadi melar begini, 'kan? Sepertinya sejak aku melahirkan Oscar, kau jadi jarang mengajakku keluar. Bahkan untuk sekadar mengajak kondangan juga jarang sekali. Kau pasti malu 'kan, punya istri gendut dan buruk rupa macam diriku ini?" Nada bicara Minseok makin ketus.

" _Skatt_ , kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Luhan sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

"Sudahlah," tukas Minseok. Dia membenahi botol yang sudah penuh terisi ASI-nya. Wanita itu melangkah menuju lemari es dan menyimpan botol-botol tersebut di dalam _freezer._

"Oscar, nanti kau minum dari botol dulu ya, _Baby Boy_ ," kata Minseok pada putranya yang tengah berada di gendongan sang ayah sambil memegangi mainan.

Oscar menjawab dengan celotehan khasnya. Bayi montok lagi menggemaskan itu selalu paham dan tanggap setiap kali diajak bicara oleh ibu maupun ayahnya.

" _Skatt_ ," panggil Luhan. Tatapannya berubah serius, terarah tepat pada Minseok.

"Aku tidak keberatan kau ingin langsing, tapi tolong jangan berlebihan. Jangan sampai kau mengorbankan _quality time_ dengan _uri_ Oscar. Oscar itu jarang punya kesempatan untuk menghabiskan _quality time_ bersamaku. Masa' sekarang dia harus kekurangan _quality time_ dengan ibunya juga?" nasihat Luhan. "Lagipula aku tidak keberatan kalau kau gemuk. Buatku, kau tetap seksi, kok."

Alih-alih senang mendengarnya, Minseok justru makin kesal. Dia tak mau begitu saja percaya dengan kalimat Luhan yang terakhir. Minseok pernah membaca artikel tentang ciri-ciri lelaki yang berselingkuh. Artikel itu menyebutkan salah satu ciri-cirinya adalah melontarkan kalimat manis bernada pujian untuk pasangannya yang diselingkuhi, di luar kebiasaannya. _FYI_ , Luhan ini termasuk tipikal pasangan yang jarang memuji pasangannya. Wajar 'kan kalau Minseok tak mau _ge-er_ hanya karena Luhan menyebutnya seksi?

Minseok mengulurkan kedua tangannya, kemudian mengambilalih Oscar dari gendongan Luhan.

"Soal _quality time_ , harusnya kau introspeksi diri, _Ge_. Jangan melulu mengurus klienmu yang cantik-cantik itu. Kau ini bukan bujangan lagi. Ingat anak di rumah. Jangan sampai kau menyesal kalau nanti Oscar tidak dekat denganmu," balas Minseok ketus, memberi penekanan pada frasa 'klienmu yang cantik-cantik' yang dimaksudkannya untuk menyindir Meng Jia, sosok wanita cantik yang disinyalir menjadi selingkuhan suaminya itu.

Luhan terbelalak. " _Skatt_ , kau ini ngomong apa, sih?"

Alih-alih menjawab Luhan, Minseok malah mengajak Oscar berbicara.

"Oscar _Baby_ , kita mandi, ya. Habis mandi _Mommy_ antarkan kau ke rumah _Granny_ ," kata Minseok seraya membawa Oscar meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa menghiraukan Luhan maupun Oscar yang memanggil-manggil Luhan lewat celoteh dalam bahasa bayinya. Agaknya bayi menggemaskan itu masih ingin bersama Luhan, namun tak digubris Minseok.

" _Ppa, ppa, ppa."_ Suara Oscar memanggil-manggil Luhan.

"Kita mandi sekarang, _Baby Boy_." Minseok semakin mempercepat langkah, khawatir Luhan bakal merebut Oscar.

Luhan tak bergeming. Pria itu hanya diam mengawasi punggung istrinya yang menjauh. Ekspresi yang terpeta di wajah tampan dan imut miliknya tampak sulit ditebak.

-000-

Minseok adalah peserta kursus yang paling semangat, sampai-sampai membuat para instrukturnya terkesan. Dia begitu rajin berlatih, sampai-sampai Baekhyun yang juga ikut kursus di tempat yang sama dibuat kagum dengan dedikasi Minseok untuk kembali langsing. Memang luar biasa efek cemburu yang dirasakan Minseok. Gara-gara cemburu, yang ada dalam pikiran Minseok hanyalah target untuk langsing dan langsing. Sayang, ambisinya ini membuat Minseok sedikit banyak mengabaikan Oscar. Minseok lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengikuti kelas ini-itu dan juga memata-matai Luhan dengan cara menguntit suaminya itu setiap kali jam makan siang. Kekhawatiran Luhan otomatis menjadi kenyataan. Minseok mulai mengorbankan _quality time_ -nya dengan Oscar.

Siang ini Minseok tengah absen menguntit Luhan karena Baekhyun mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Sejak reuni SMA dan sejak Minseok memutuskan untuk menurunkan berat badan, Minseok memang menjadi akrab dengan Baekhyun yang dijadikannya _role model_ dalam rangka menjadi _hot and sexy mommy_ itu. Minseok merasa tak enak jika menolak ajakan Baekhyun, maka dia memantapkan hati untuk absen menguntit suaminya siang ini.

"Sepertinya kau mulai agak kurusan, Seokkie-ya," komentar Baekhyun saat tengah menikmati menu makan siang mereka yang terdiri dari sayur-mayur dan potongan-potongan salmon segar.

" _Jinjja_?" Minseok langsung sumringah.

"Serius." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baguslah. Itu berarti kau ada kemajuan, Seokkie-ya. Kalau kau konsisten seperti ini, aku yakin bulan depan kau bisa turun 10 kilo."

Minseok tersenyum manis. Dia benar-benar merasa senang mendengar pendapat Baekhyun. Sudah dua minggu ini Minseok intensif latihan _pilates_ , _zumba_ , dan _belly dance_. Mendengar dirinya mulai agak kurusan, Minseok merasa kerja kerasnya selama dua minggu tak sia-sia.

Minseok dan Baekhyun masih asyik mengobrol ketika ponsel Minseok berdering. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari sang ibu.

" _Eomma_?"

"Seokkie-ya, kau di mana sekarang? Cepat pulang. Oscar sakit. Dia sudah tiga kali muntah-muntah," terdengar suara bernada khawatir milik Ryeowook, ibunda Minseok.

Mendengar itu, Minseok membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa? Oscar muntah-muntah?"

" _Geurae._ Cepat kau pulang. Kita bawa dia ke dokter," sahut ibunya. " _Eomma_ tunggu secepatnya."

Wajah Minseok langsung pucat pasi. Hatinya cemas bukan main. Pagi tadi Oscar masih baik-baik saja, meski dia minum ASI tidak sebanyak biasanya.

"Kenapa? Oscar sakit?" tanya Baekhyun begitu Minseok mengakhiri percakapannya dengan sang ibu.

Minseok mengangguk. Kecemasan kentara benar terpeta dalam raut wajahnya. "Baekkie-ya, aku harus pulang sekarang. Oscar harus ke dokter. _Mian_ , aku duluan," Minseok buru-buru pamit sambil membenahi tasnya.

" _Gwaenchanha_ ," kata Baekhyun. "Semoga Oscar hanya masuk angin biasa, ya, Seokkie."

"Mudah-mudahan," sahut Minseok. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan," pesan Baekhyun.

Minseok bergegas meninggalkan restoran di dalam mal yang disinggahinya bersama Baekhyun untuk makan siang. Langkahnya memburu, mengiringi kecemasan dan rasa bersalah pada Oscar yang mendera hatinya. Sungguh, Minseok merasa sangat bersalah. Kenapa dia santai-santai saja melihat Oscar minum ASI tak sebanyak biasanya pagi tadi? Dia juga tak khawatir ketika tadi pagi badan Oscar terasa agak hangat. Minseok pikir itu tidak perlu dianggap serius karena Oscar masih kelihatan ceria.

' _Betapa bodohnya aku.'_

Minseok menggigit bibir. Bayangan Oscar terus berkejaran dalam benaknya.

Minseok yang tengah melangkah dengan terburu-buru itu mendadak mengerem langkah lantaran tatapannya tak sengaja tertumbuk pada sosok familiar yang berada dalam jarak sekitar 7 meter darinya.

Luhan.

Demi Tuhan, Minseok merasa dia tengah berada dalam dunia sinetron yang menyajikan konsep dunia selebar daun kelor dengan pertemuan-pertemuan tak terduga yang terlalu kebetulan!

 _Bukankah seharusnya Seoul itu lumayan luas, ya?_

Raut wajah Minseok langsung berubah tegang, pasalnya Luhan tertangkap mata tengah berjalan bersama Meng Jia sambil tertawa-tawa ceria. Hati Minseok kontan membara, terlebih begitu melihat Luhan menenteng sejumlah tas belanjaan dengan label _brand-brand_ tersohor.

"Ya Tuhan. Perempuan itu lagi?" Minseok mengeretakkan gigi. Pemandangan itu membuat kecurigaannya terhadap perselingkuhan Luhan semakin kuat. Sekali lagi, Minseok memergoki Luhan bertemu Meng Jia di luar jam kerja!

Minseok sakit hati, cemburu luar biasa hingga sesaat melupakan Oscar yang tengah menunggunya di rumah. Tanpa sadar, tangan Minseok mengepal, sementara sepasang mata indahnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau bilang tidak keberatan aku tambah gemuk. Huh, wajar kau tidak keberatan, toh kau sudah punya perempuan lain yang cantik, langsing, seksi," gumam Minseok dengan parau. Susah payah dia menahan isak tangis yang tahu-tahu mendesak ingin keluar.

Entah ide dari mana, perlahan Minseok meraih ponselnya dan menekan _speed dial_ no.1. _Min Skatt_.

Luhan yang kini tengah menaiki eskalator bersama Meng Jia tampak meraih ponselnya.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

" _Ge_ , Oscar sakit," kata Minseok yang masih mengawasi Luhan dari balik pilar di lantai dua. "Dia muntah-muntah."

"Apa?" Luhan kaget. "Oscar sakit? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Luhan. Nada bicaranya langsung kedengaran khawatir.

"Aku belum tahu, soalnya aku sedang tak di rumah," sahut Minseok parau.

"Apa? Kau tak di rumah? Seokkie-ya, kau pergi lagi?" Suara Luhan meninggi.

"Sudah kubilang, tolong jangan sia-siakan _quality time_ bersama Oscar hanya demi urusanmu yang tidak penting itu! Sekarang dia sakit, sementara kau tidak di rumah. Kau keterlaluan, tahu?!" Tak diduga-duga, Luhan langsung menyalahkan Minseok.

Minseok tersentak mendengar sang suami memvonisnya bersalah. Wanita itu kontan merasa tak terima.

" _Ge_ , aku tahu aku agak keterlaluan karena akhir-akhir ini sering meninggalkan Oscar di rumah _Eomma_. Tapi kau sendiri? Kau itu cuma tahu kerja, kerja dan kerja. Soal Oscar, kau hanya terima beres saja. Ingat, _Ge_. Kau juga orang tua Oscar. Kau ayahnya! Tapi _statement_ -mu barusan seolah-olah memvonis kalau akulah yang bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap Oscar! Sejak Oscar lahir, kau jarang sekali punya waktu untuknya, jarang ikut turun tangan mengurusnya, dan sekarang begitu Oscar kenapa-kenapa, kau cuma bisa menyalahkanku! Aku sakit hati, _Ge_. Sangat. Sekarang aku tanya, apa pernah kau sempat memikirkan Oscar selama di kantor barang sebentar aja? Pernah? Aku rasa tidak. Iya, 'kan? Bagimu pekerjaan lebih penting, juga klienmu yang CANTIK itu!" sentak Minseok emosi.

Minseok langsung memutuskan sambungan begitu saja. Air mata kemarahan merebak di matanya. Minseok benar-benar merasa sakit hati.

Luhan yang sudah sampai di lantai tiga jelas kaget mendengar istrinya meledak marah dan mendadak memutuskan sambungan. Raut wajah pria tampan berumur dua puluh sembilan itu berubah tegang.

Minseok tak lagi mempedulikan Luhan dan Meng Jia. Dia memilih berlari menuju lift dengan air mata berlinangan untuk mencapai lantai dasar. Pemilik pipi _chubby_ itu menangis lirih, tak peduli orang-orang di lift memandanginya dengan kening berkerut.

Minseok sakit hati. Luhan menyakitinya, teramat sangat.

' _Kau jahat, Ge. Kau benar-benar jahat.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Swedish) tusen tack: thank you so much**_

 _ **(Swedish) hej: hello**_

 _ **(Swedish) min skatt: my treasure**_

 _ **(Swedish) nej: no**_

 _ **(Korean) buthakhae: please**_


	3. Chapter 3

**143 Pounds Beauty**

 **(Chapter III)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luhan-Minseok**

 **Genderswitch for Minseok**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Bibir ini… Apa Meng Jia juga pernah merasakannya, Ge?'**_

 _ **-Kim Minseok**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-000-

Minseok tak menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu soal wajah sembabnya saat dia tiba di rumah untuk membawa Oscar berobat. Beruntung Ryeowook tak bertanya-tanya lagi, mungkin mengira Minseok menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang karena mengkhawatirkan Oscar.

Ditemani sang ibu, Minseok membawa bayinya ke salah satu rumah sakit di kawasan Seongnam. Oscar segera ditangani oleh dr Kim Joonmyeon, dokter spesialis anak berparas tampan lagi lembut bak malaikat yang dikenali Minseok sebagai suami Zhang Yixing, konsultan gizinya selama menjalani diet. dr Kim memeriksa Oscar dengan saksama, disaksikan Minseok dan Ryeowook yang memasang tampang harap-harap cemas. Kedua wanita beda generasi itu juga kompak memasang tampang nelangsa ketika Oscar menjerit-jerit kesakitan lantaran diambil darahnya untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.

"Ananda Oscar ada sedikit masalah di pencernaan," jelas dr Kim setelah hasil tes darah Oscar keluar.

"Gejala kontaminasi bakteri, Oscar _Eomoni_. Tidak serius, jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Dokter tampan itu tersenyum menenangkan Minseok.

Minseok menggigit bibir. Dia sungguh tak menyangka Oscar bakal kena kontaminasi bakteri. Selama ini Minseok merasa sangat-sangat memperhatikan kebersihan hingga rasanya mustahil Oscar sampai terkontaminasi bakteri seperti diagnosa dr Kim.

"Selain kontaminasi bakteri, Oscar menunjukkan reaksi alergi," dr Kim melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan kalau Oscar alergi protein susu sapi. Apa Oscar sudah mulai minum susu formula?" tanya dr Kim pada Minseok.

Minseok terkejut. "Tidak, _Seonsaengnim_. Oscar masih ASI eksklusif," jawab Minseok dengan wajah pucat. Minseok memang selalu seperti ini setiap kali terjadi sesuatu yang tak beres pada Oscar. Maklumlah, dia ini ibu baru yang masih rentan panik saat mengurus bayinya.

"Begitu, ya. Tapi apa Oscar _Eomoni_ mengonsumsi produk olahan susu sapi?" tanya dr Kim lagi. "Alergen pada bayi yang masih minum ASI bisa berasal apa yang dikonsumsi ibunya."

Minseok mengerutkan kening. ' _Produk olahan susu sapi?'_

Dia mulai berpikir keras, mengingat-ingat apa yang dia konsumsi akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau makan keju atau sejenisnya, Seokkie-ya?" tanya Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelah Minseok sambil menimang Oscar.

Minseok tak segera menjawab. Dia masih sibuk mengingat-ingat, sampai akhirnya menemukan satu titik terang.

 _Yoghurt!_

Ya, Minseok ingat sekarang. Tiga hari ini dia rutin mengonsumsi _frozen_ yoghurt dengan buah sebagai menu makan malam.

"Yoghurt," Minseok menjawab dengan lemah. "Saya mengonsumsi _frozen_ yoghurt, _Seonsaengnim_."

Tatapan Minseok beralih pada pada Oscar yang tertidur di pelukan Ryeowook. Sorot mata Minseok begitu sarat akan perasaan bersalah terhadap Oscar.

"Yoghurt? Ya, ya. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang berhenti mengonsumsi yoghurt dulu ya, Oscar _Eomoni_ , juga berhenti mengonsumsi olahan susu sapi lainnya seperti keju. Nanti setelah Oscar sudah mulai minum susu formula, jangan beri dia produk susu dari protein sapi. Pilih yang dari kedelai," saran dr Kim.

"Kebetulan anak saya juga alergi susu sapi, makanya sampai sekarang dia minum susu dari protein kedelai," dr Kim menambahkan.

"Baik, _Seonsaengnim_ ," Minseok menyahuti sang dokter dengan suara lirih.

Tak lama, Minseok dan Ryeowook keluar dari ruang periksa. Ryeowook tak dapat menahan diri untuk menyalahkan putrinya begitu mereka sampai di luar.

"Kau juga sih, buat apa mengonsumsi yoghurt segala?" Ryeowook agak gusar. Maklum, ibu Minseok ini sangat menyayangi Oscar dan sedih melihat cucu tercintanya itu jatuh sakit.

Minseok meneguk ludah. Dia sungguh menyesal telah mengonsumsi yoghurt yang menurut Baekhyun sangat bagus untuk diet. Minseok sama sekali tak menyangka, efeknya justru membahayakan Oscar.

"Aku sedang diet, _Eomma_. Makanya aku mengonsumsi _frozen_ yoghurt," kata Minseok lirih.

Ryeowook terbelalak. "Apa? Diet? Kim Minseok, kau itu ibu menyusui! Kau butuh asupan gizi yang cukup agar ASI-mu berkualitas. Dan asupan gizi itu dari makanan. _Eomma_ tidak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya kau nekat diet sampai mengonsumsi yoghurt segala. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Oscar?" Ryeowook tak dapat menahan diri untuk mengomeli putrinya.

Omelan ibunya kontan membuat rasa bersalah Minseok terhadap Oscar makin menjadi. Ditatapnya sang buah hati di dalam gendongan Ryeowook. Hati Minseok terasa sakit membayangkan Oscar muntah-muntah, sementara dia justru asyik dengan kesibukannya di luar rumah. Parahnya, Oscar sakit karena kesalahannya. Otomatis Minseok langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Biar kugendong Oscar, _Eomma_ ," pinta Minseok pada sang ibu dengan tampang memelas.

Melihat tampang putrinya, Ryeowook sedikit melunak. Dengan hati-hati, diserahkannya Oscar pada Minseok.

Minseok menggendong putranya dengan sangat hati-hati. Diciuminya pipi tembam milik bayi yang minggu depan genap enam bulan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan _Mommy_ ya, Oscar. _Mommy_ tidak tahu kau alergi protein susu sapi," kata Minseok penuh sesal.

Mendapat ciuman bertubi-tubi dari ibunya, Oscar yang tampil manis dalam balutan jaket biru dan celana berwarna senada itu menggeliat pelan, namun tidak sampai terbangun.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Ryeowook.

Minseok mengangguk dengan patuh.

"Oh ya, baru saja Luhan mengirim pesan, katanya dia belum bisa menyusul. Ada _meeting_ dengan klien yang tak bisa ditinggal," Ryeowook memberitahu Minseok.

 _Klien!_

Benak Minseok langsung dipenuhi bayangan Meng Jia. Hatinya lagi-lagi panas. Minseok benar-benar geram karena Luhan lebih mementingkan klien yang disinyalir merangkap selingkuhannya itu ketimbang menjenguk putranya yang jatuh sakit. Minseok sudah terlalu kesal dan cemburu hingga mengabaikan fakta bahwa Luhan seorang yang profesional, yang selalu memisahkan urusan pekerjaan dengan urusan pribadi.

Minseok tak menggubris kata-kata Ryeowook. Dia bergegas melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat parkir untuk mencapai mobilnya sambil menggendong Oscar.

-000-

Kemarahan Minseok meluap begitu Luhan memasuki apartemen mereka tepat pukul sebelas malam. Minseok tak menerima alasan Luhan yang mengatakan kalau dia terpaksa lembur.

"Lembur jauh lebih penting dari anakmu sendiri, begitu?!" sentak Minseok emosi.

Luhan yang kelelahan sepulang kerja dan juga tengah cemas karena mendengar Oscar sakit itu kontan terpancing emosi setelah mendengar tudingan Minseok.

"Seokkie, kenapa kau bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini, sih? Aku itu bekerja, Seokkie-ya. Kerja. Aku dituntut untuk profesional. Kenapa sih kau tidak bisa mengerti aku?" Luhan memprotes dengan nada tinggi.

Mendengar respon Luhan, walhasil Minseok makin kesal.

"Kerja apa! Kerja sambil selingkuh. Iya, 'kan?" Minseok mendelik. "Kau selingkuh dengan klienmu yang cantik itu, 'kan?! Mengaku sajalah, _Ge_!"

Luhan tersentak. "Apa?"

"Sudahlah, _Ge_. Tidak usah pura-pura kaget. Aku tahu kau punya hubungan spesial dengan klienmu yang cantik itu! Aku juga tahu kalau kau sudah bosan denganku yang gendut, yang jelek ini!" Nada bicara Minseok semakin meninggi.

"Apa? Kim Minseok, kau ini ngomong apa, sih?!"

"Tidak usah berkelit lagi, Luhan _Ge_! Aku tahu kau bosan, jengah! Kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai istrimu. Benar, 'kan? Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai wanita yang melahirkan Oscar, tidak lebih. Kau bahkan sudah tidak mau menyentuhku lagi. Aku sadar diri, _Ge_. Aku yang sekarang jelek, gendut, tidak pantas bersanding denganmu yang tampan dan dipuja banyak perempuan di luar sana!" Minseok semakin marah semakin kacau pula bicaranya, membuat Luhan terbelalak lebar-lebar.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah tidak jelas seperti ini? Harusnya aku yang marah padamu. Kau itu ibu dari anakku. Sudah jadi kewajibanmu untuk mengurus anak, sementara aku bekerja mencari nafkah! Tapi apa? Kau malah lalai, mengabaikan Oscar demi kelas-kelas olahraga yang tidak penting itu. Kau tidak fokus mengurus Oscar sampai-sampai dia sakit, alergi gara-gara kau sembrono mengonsumsi yoghurt segala. Sekarang kau malah marah-marah gara-gara aku sibuk bekerja, lah. Menuduhku ini-itu, lah. Sikap macam apa itu, Kim Minseok? Apa pantas seorang istri bersikap seperti itu pada suaminya yang kelelahan sepulang bekerja? Jujur, aku kecewa sekali padamu!" Suara Luhan tak kalah tinggi. Dia bahkan memanggil Minseok dengan nama lengkapnya alih-alih Seokkie atau _Min Skatt*_ , menunjukkan bahwa saat ini dia tengah terbakar emosi.

Mendengar Luhan balik memarahinya, kemarahan Minseok benar-benar meluap hingga air matanya merebak. Dia sakit hati bukan main meski Minseok tahu kata-kata Luhan ada benarnya juga. Bagaimanapun dia memang sempat lalai mengurus Oscar. Tetapi kelalaian Minseok itu dikarenakan usahanya untuk mengembalikan bentuk tubuh demi menjadi sosok yang menarik bagi Luhan seperti dulu. Sekarang begitu mendengar Luhan tak mendukung usahanya dan terus menyalahkannya soal Oscar yang jatuh sakit, otomatis Minseok marah, kecewa, dan sedih sekaligus.

Melihat air mata menggenangi mata istrinya, Luhan terkejut. Sayangnya dia terlalu emosi hingga menganggap Minseok terlalu cengeng.

"Jangan cengeng dan kekanak-kanakan," desis Luhan, tajam. "Aku tidak suka dengan sikap _childish_ -mu yang kadang susah ditolerir, Seokkie-ya. Aku lelah."

Minseok terdiam, tak berkomentar sepatahpun. Agaknya dia kehabisan kata-kata.

" _Ge_..." panggil Minseok setelah terdiam sejenak.

"Kamu sungguh tak lagi menganggapku sebagai istrimu, 'kan?"

Luhan seakan kena guyur seember air es. Lelaki pemilik paras _baby face_ itu lagi-lagi membelalakkan matanya yang elok bak mata rusa, namun tak bertahan lama. Mata indah Luhan perlahan menyipit, seiring sorot mata nan tajam miliknya terarah pada Minseok.

Itu tatapan paling tajam yang pernah diterima seorang Kim Minseok dari Xi Luhan sejak dia mengenal pria itu hampir lima tahun yang lalu. Luhan memang _baby face_ dan punya imej manis, tapi dia bisa berubah horor ketika benar-benar marah. Contohnya ya sekarang ini.

Melihat tatapan mata Luhan, Minseok ciut juga.

"Barusan kau bilang apa? Kau bilang aku tidak lagi menganggapmu istriku, begitu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada tajam, setajam tatapan matanya.

Minseok meneguk ludah, mencoba menegarkan diri. Dia lantas memberanikan diri untuk balas menatap Luhan dengan tak kalah tajam.

"Ya," jawab Minseok dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. "Memang iya, 'kan? Kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai istrimu. Kau sudah bosan denganku yang gendut, yang jelek ini. Kau bahkan tak sudi menyentuhku lagi, _Ge_. Aku sadar, aku yang sekarang sudah jadi ibu-ibu gendut, jelek, tidak menarik. Makanya kau selingkuh dengan perempuan lain yang cantik, langsing, menggairahkan. Iya, 'kan? Kau selingkuh dengan perempuan itu, 'kan? Si Meng Jia itu!" Suara Minseok semakin bergetar, antara menahan marah sekaligus takut.

"Selingkuh katamu? Kau bilang aku selingkuh?"

Air mata Minseok berderai tanpa bisa ditahan-tahan lagi. "Aku lihat sendiri, _Ge_ ," kata Minseok serak. "Tadi siang aku melihatmu bersama perempuan yang kau sebut 'klien' itu di Shinsegye. Kau menemani dia belanja barang-barang _branded_ , 'kan? Dan malam ini…, apa kau baru selesai berkencan dengannya sampai kau pulang selarut ini, tak peduli Oscar sedang sakit? Iyakah, _Ge_?"

Luhan terperanjat. "Kim Minseok, kau-"

Kata-kata Luhan mendadak terpotong lantaran terdengar suara tangis dari kamar mereka.

"Oscar!" Minseok refleks berseru. Tanpa mempedulikan Luhan lagi, Minseok bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamar mereka.

Luhan yang masih terperanjat hanya bisa berdiri mematung, tidak bergegas menyusul istrinya untuk melihat Oscar.

-000-

Minseok menimang-nimang Oscar dengan penuh sayang, sesekali mengusap lembut rambut Oscar yang tipis namun hitam legam itu. Dipandanginya wajah sang buah hati yang tengah tertidur dalam buaiannya. Melihat wajah menggemaskan milik Oscar, air mata Minseok mulai menetes. Ada sesak menggumpal dalam hatinya.

Oscar. Bayi itu buah cintanya dengan Luhan, kado ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang kedua. Minseok masih ingat, hari kelahiran Oscar menjadi hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya karena pada hari itu dia resmi menjadi ibu dan resmi mempersembahkan seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat diinginkan Luhan. Minseok masih ingat persis kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan bersama Luhan sewaktu menyambut kelahiran Oscar sekaligus merayakan hari jadi pernikahan mereka.

Minseok tidak menyangka, kebahagiaan itu berlalu begitu cepat.

Minseok pikir Luhan akan semakin mencintainya setelah dia melahirkan Oscar. Akan tetapi, sekarang Luhan justru menduakannya dengan perempuan lain. Hati Minseok terasa sakit, terlebih begitu melihat Oscar. Minseok merasa sangat sedih untuk putranya karena memiliki ayah yang menduakan cinta ibunya.

Minseok mengecup pipi Oscar dengan sedih. "Papamu boleh tidak mencintai _Mommy_ lagi, tapi dia tidak boleh berhenti mencintaimu, Sayang," bisik Minseok parau. "Apapun yang terjadi, Xi Luhan tetap ayahmu. Dia harus tetap mencintaimu, darah dagingnya, sampai kapanpun."

Wanita berparas imut itu kembali menimang-nimang Oscar, membawanya ke depan cermin meja riasnya.

" _Mommy_ yang sekarang mungkin gendut, jelek, tidak pantas lagi bersanding dengan papamu yang tampan dan dipuja banyak wanita," Minseok menggumam pilu seraya menggigit bibirnya. "Kami berdua tidak serasi lagi. Kami persis angka 10 sekarang."

Minseok terus memandangi bayangan dirinya di cermin. Semakin melihat bayangan dirinya, semakin frustasi rasanya. Ingin rasanya Minseok berteriak, meminta pada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan bentuk tubuhnya seperti dulu. Masa-masa dimana dia begitu langsing, begitu menggoda, hingga seorang Xi Luhan tergila-gila padanya. Minseok masih ingat, Luhan tak jarang memuji bentuk tubuhnya di malam-malam panas mereka, salah satu momen yang ampuh memancing pujian terlontar dari bibir Luhan.

 _"Tidak kalah seksi dari Miranda Kerr."_

Itu yang selalu dikatakan Luhan setiap kali memindai tubuh milik istrinya lewat tatapan yang menggelap oleh kabut nafsu.

 _"Seharusnya kau bisa jadi model Victoria's Secret seperti Miranda Kerr."_

Itu yang sering Luhan sebagai pelengkap. Biasanya Minseok akan pura-pura merajuk begitu mendengarnya.

 _"Jadi kau rela kalau istrimu ini jadi model iklan lingerie seperti Miranda Kerr?"_

Luhan akan tertawa begitu mendengar protes kecil dari Minseok.

 _"Tentu saja tidak. Jangankan jadi model iklan lingerie. Kau memakai bikini di luar sana pun tak bakal kuberi izin."_

Minseok akan gantian tertawa setelah rangkaian kalimat tersebut meluncur dari bibir Luhan.

Minseok menghela napas mengingat momen-momen itu. Momen-momen yang kini hanya tinggal kenangan.

Sekarang dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang seperti ini, Minseok tak lagi berani berkeliaran di depan Luhan hanya dengan _lingerie_! Dia bahkan sudah memuseumkan semua koleksi Victoria's Secret-nya yang dihadiahkan Luhan lantaran tak ada satu pun yang muat untuk tubuhnya sekarang ini.

 _Duhai, malangnya engkau, Kim Minseok._

Air mata Minseok semakin deras, terlebih begitu mengingat sosok Meng Jia yang cantik, ramping dan menarik itu.

"Semudah itu kau berpaling dariku, _Ge_? Istrimu, ibu dari anakmu, hanya gara-gara aku berubah wujud jadi begini?" gumam Minseok pedih.

Minseok seketika terkejut begitu pintu kamarnya tahu-tahu terbuka, menampilkan bayangan Luhan di cermin rias. Tampak olehnya pria itu berdiri tegak dengan tatapan terarah lurus padanya.

Minseok memilih mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin dan menatap Oscar, tak ingin menatap suaminya meski hanya lewat cermin.

"Lebih baik malam ini kita tidur sendiri-sendiri," kata Minseok lirih. "Oscar sakit, dia pasti rewel. Istirahatmu bisa terganggu, padahal besok kau 'harus kerja'." Minseok sengaja memberi penekanan pada frasa 'harus kerja'.

Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya dan Minseok, kemudian melangkah mendekati istrinya.

"Besok aku tidak kerja," kata Luhan. "Aku mau menjaga Oscar seharian."

Minseok mengangkat satu alisnya, merasa curiga alih-alih senang.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menjaga Oscar sendiri. Kau urus aja pekerjaanmu itu. Bisa-bisa perusahaanmu kolaps kalau sehari kau tidak masuk kerja," tolak Minseok dingin.

Luhan tak balas berkomentar. Dia justru semakin mendekati Minseok yang masih berdiri di depan cermin rias.

Tak diduga-duga, sepasang lengan kurus namun kokoh milik Luhan tiba-tiba melingkari pinggang Minseok dari belakang, membuat wanita itu terperanjat.

"Kau..." Minseok tercekat. Kata-katanya terhenti lantaran Luhan mengecup lembut pipi kanannya tanpa permisi.

"Jangan marah lagi," Luhan berbisik di telinga Minseok, lembut, kedengaran memohon. "Kita baikan, ya? Demi Oscar."

Minseok membelalakkan matanya. Dia baru akan angkat bicara, namun satu kecupan manis yang kembali mendarat di pipinya sukses membuatnya bungkam.

Luhan tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi istrinya. Pria berparas imut itu lantas menempelkan dagunya ke bahu Minseok.

"Jujur, aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, _Min Skatt_ ," kata Luhan sembari menatap Minseok melalui cermin. "Aku merindukan _quality time_ di antara kita berdua."

Minseok membeku, agaknya tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

"A-apa kau bilang?"

Luhan menjauhkan dagunya dari bahu Minseok dan melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang wanita itu. Perlahan dia meraih bahu Minseok, menghadapkan wanita itu padanya.

Luhan menatap istrinya lurus-lurus. "Jangan marah lagi, ya? Kasihan Oscar kalau kau marah-marah. Bayi itu sensitif, bisa ikut merasakan suasana hati ibunya," kata Luhan lembut.

Perasaan Minseok campur aduk. Dia bingung dengan perubahan sikap Luhan, tapi itu tidaklah cukup untuk meredam kemarahan yang masih menguasainya.

"Kau minta aku jangan marah?" Minseok balas menatap Luhan, kali ini kembali sengit. "Kira-kira perempuan mana yang tidak marah melihat suaminya selingkuh di depan mata?"

Alih-alih terpancing emosi, Luhan justru memasang tampang lelah.

Minseok mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Oscar, menguatkan diri untuk bicara lagi.

"Semudah itu kau pindah ke lain hati, _Ge_? Hanya karena aku yang sekarang berubah wujud jadi ibu-ibu gendut? Apa kau tahu, _Ge_? Aku juga tidak mau punya bentuk tubuh yang seperti ini. Aku ingin bisa langsing seperti dulu lagi, yang selalu bisa memuaskanmu, juga selalu kau banggakan. Makanya aku nekat ikut kelas ini-itu, nekat melakukan diet meski aku masih menyusui Oscar. Tapi ternyata kau tidak cukup sabar untuk menungguku kembali langsing seperti dulu lagi, sampai-sampai kau selingkuh dengan Meng Jia itu. Ka— _mmph—_ "

Minseok mendadak bungkam.

Luhan merenggut bibirnya tanpa aba-aba, membungkamnya dengan ciuman penuh yang menginvasi seluruh bagian bibirnya. Laki-laki itu bahkan melumat bibirnya kuat-kuat, seolah-olah tak mengizinkan Minseok untuk protes barang secuil. Betapa agresifnya laki-laki itu memangsa bibirnya hingga Minseok yakin bibirnya bakal membengkak setelah ciuman ini berakhir.

Minseok terbelalak lebar-lebar mengiringi lumatan-lumatan kuat yang diberikan Luhan tanpa ampun di bibirnya. Wanita itu merasakan sekujur tubuhnya seakan lumpuh, sama seperti saat Luhan pertama kali menciumnya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

 _Namun, kali ini ada yang berbeda_.

Dulu ciuman bertubi-tubi seperti ini akan membuat Minseok terbang ke awang-awang, sedangkan kali ini ciuman Luhan justru menggoreskan perih di hati Minseok.

 _'Bibir ini... Apa Meng Jia juga pernah merasakannya, Ge?'_

Minseok meratap dalam hati, merasakan perih semakin merajam hatinya. Setitik air mata kembali menuruni pipinya yang _chubby_ , perlahan-lahan menganak sungai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Swedish) Min skatt: my treasure**_


	4. Chapter 4

**143 Pounds Beauty**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luhan-Minseok**

 **Genderswitch for Minseok**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Aku harus bagaimana supaya kau percaya?"**_

 _ **-Luhan**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-000-

Luhan mencium Minseok tanpa ampun, bahkan terkesan rakus. Pria itu tak mempedulikan air mata yang terus melelehi pipi Minseok. Dalam hati dia maklum, Minseok tengah emosi berat.

Anehnya, Minseok yang tengah emosi berat itu justru diam tak bergeming. Dia sama sekali tak berontak meski emosi membakar hatinya, menyalurkan panas dan perih yang menyiksa. Minseok membiarkan Luhan menghabisi bibirnya. Jujur, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Minseok merindukan ciuman dari bibir suaminya ini. Minseok merindukan sensasi sentuhan bibir Luhan di bibirnya, mengingat dua bulan terakhir ini Luhan teramat sangat jarang menciumnya.

 _Tapi bukan ciuman seperti ini yang diinginkan Minseok._

Bayangan Meng Jia menyakiti wanita beranak satu itu. Hati Minseok menjerit-jerit, menyeru pada Luhan untuk mengakui apakah lelaki itu juga membagi sentuhan bibirnya dengan bibir seksi milik Meng Jia.

 _Selingkuhan Luhan._

Luhan bertahan mengerjai bibir Minseok, sama sekali tak menaruh belas kasihan pada bibir sewarna lobi-lobi yang mulai membengkak itu. Tak ada tanda-tanda Luhan bakal mengakhiri ciumannya. Luhan seakan kesetanan, tak peduli pasokan oksigen baginya dan Minseok mulai menipis. Minseok yang merasakan napasnya mulai sesak pun bertahan diam tak bergeming, agaknya terlalu lemah untuk memberontak. Beruntung pada saat kritis inilah Si Kecil Oscar bertindak sebagai penyelamat.

Oscar tiba-tiba merengek dalam gendongan Minseok, merasa tak nyaman karena tubuh sang ayah menghimpitnya. Rengekan bayi itu kontan mengejutkan kedua orangtuanya. Luhan refleks melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Minseok dan seketika tersadar bahwa ada Oscar di dalam gendongan Minseok.

Minseok yang terengah-engah itu buru-buru mundur dua langkah dari Luhan. Sambil memuaskan diri menghirup oksigen, wanita itu menenangkan Oscar dengan menimang-nimangnya penuh sayang.

"Ssh, tidurlah lagi, Junjie-ya," bisik Minseok lembut meski napasnya belum benar-benar teratur. Kali ini dia menyebut Oscar dengan nama Tiongkok-nya, Junjie.

Merasa bersalah karena mengusik Oscar, Luhan melangkah maju ke arah Minseok. Dengan hati-hati, dia menyentuhkan tangannya ke kepala Oscar, membelai-belai lembut rambut putranya itu.

"Papa mengganggumu, ya? _Dui bu qi_. Tidurlah lagi, Junjie," Luhan turut berbisik lembut di telinga Oscar seraya mengecup pipi gembul milik Oscar. Meniru Minseok, Luhan turut menyebut Oscar dengan nama Tiongkok alih-alih nama baratnya.

Begitu mendengar suara ayahnya, Oscar berhenti merengek dan kembali terlelap. Anak itu agaknya menunggu permintaan maaf dari sang ayah yang mengusik tidurnya.

Melihat putra mereka berhenti merengek, Minseok dan Luhan langsung kelihatan lega.

"Kita perlu bicara, Seokkie," kata Luhan pada Minseok setelah memastikan Oscar tak merengek lagi. "Nanti, setelah Oscar benar-benar nyenyak."

Minseok tak menjawab suaminya, menatap Luhan pun tidak. Alih-alih Luhan, dia memilih untuk terus memandangi wajah menggemaskan milik Oscar sambil menimangnya dengan segenap kasih sayang milik seorang ibu. Bagi Minseok tak ada _tranquilizer_ yang lebih baik untuknya selain Oscar. Hanya dengan memandangi putranya itu, Minseok mulai merasakan ketenangan dalam hatinya.

Minseok bertahan dalam diamnya, maka Luhan pun mengalah. Dia memilih untuk diam, memberikan kesempatan bagi Minseok untuk sejenak menenangkan diri.

-000-

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah satu malam ketika Minseok akhirnya meletakkan Oscar ke boksnya. Wanita pemilik pipi _chubby_ itu tampak lelah. Wajahnya juga sembab lantaran habis menangis.

Melihat istrinya sudah meletakkan Oscar ke boks dan memastikan Oscar benar-benar lelap, Luhan bergegas menghampiri Minseok yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kita perlu bicara, Seokkie," kata Luhan pelan. Pria itu duduk di sebelah Minseok, menatap istrinya lurus-lurus.

Minseok melirik Luhan. Wajah sembabnya semakin mempertegas raut kelelahan di sana.

"Bicara soal apa lagi, _Ge_? Aku capek, mau istirahat." Minseok terdengar tak bersahabat.

Luhan meraih kedua bahu istrinya dengan lembut. Dia terus menatap Minseok dengan intens, tapi Minseok menolak membalas tatapannya.

"Soal Meng Jia," jawab Luhan.

Mendengar Luhan menyebut nama Meng Jia, Minseok terperanjat.

"Apa?" Minseok mendelik.

"Soal Meng Jia," Luhan mengulangi. "Kau pasti penasaran, ingin tahu tentang dia, 'kan?"

Minseok menepis tangan Luhan dari bahunya dengan angkuh. "Tidak," kata Minseok dingin. "Aku tidak penasaran sama sekali. Aku sudah tahu siapa dia. Dia selingkuhanmu, 'kan?"

"Seokkie." Gantian ekspresi Luhan berubah lelah. "Tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya tentang Meng Jia," Luhan memohon.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau jelaskan tentang dia, _Ge_? Tak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan," tolak Minseok. Dia mulai _mimbik-mimbik_ menahan tangis.

Luhan menghela napas melihat penolakan Minseok. Pria itu mendadak bangkit dari ranjang dan berujar lirih pada sang istri, "tunggulah sebentar. Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu."

Luhan beranjak dari sisi Minseok, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar dalam benak Minseok. Pria itu keluar dari kamar, entah ke mana Minseok tak tahu dan tak tertarik untuk mengikutinya. Minseok lelah, sungguh.

Luhan kembali tak sampai lima menit kemudian. Dia melangkah memasuki kamar dengan sesuatu di tangannya yang dikenali Minseok sebagai kartu undangan. Wanita itu mendadak lemas lantaran melihat inisial yang tercetak pada sampul kartu tersebut.

L&J.

L&J!

 _Luhan? Dan… Jia?_

Walhasil Minseok berubah warna, nyaris sepucat mayat.

"L&J…" Suara Minseok bergetar hebat mengiringi gerakan Luhan yang kembali duduk di sampingnya. "Apa artinya semua ini, _Ge_?" Air mata Minseok lagi-lagi bercucuran hingga Luhan kaget.

"Seokkie, kau kenapa? Aku bahkan belum menjelaskan apapun, kenapa kau menangis lagi?" Luhan mencoba meraih tangan Minseok, namun wanita itu menepisnya sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak, _Ge_. Tidak, hiks.." Minseok menggeleng-geleng dengan sedih dan terisak pada saat bersamaan. "Tidak perlu kau jelaskan lagi. Sudah cukup, _Ge_ , hiks… Aku… Tak mau dengar…" Minseok menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangan. Ekspresinya tampak memelas sekaligus terluka, sukses membuat sang suami kebingungan.

"Singkirkan itu _Ge_." Minseok melotot ngeri pada undangan di tangan Luhan. "Singkirkan itu dan ceraikan aku sekarang juga."

Luhan tersentak, kaget bukan kepalang. "Apa? Cerai?" kaget Luhan. "Kau ini bicara apa, Seokkie-ya?"

Minseok mulai terisak-isak, lirih, agaknya bertujuan agar tak membangunkan Oscar. Air matanya berderaian bak hujan, benar-benar mengenaskan dipandang mata.

"Teganya kau… Luhan…" Minseok menggigit bibir. Susah payah dia menahan isak tangisnya agar bisa bicara dengan jelas. "Kita bahkan, hiks… Belum bercerai, tapi kau… Sudah mencetak undangan pernikahanmu..., dengan dia…"

Luhan melongo di tempat. Mata rusa pria itu tampak membola.

"Tega. Kau tega." Minseok meraih bantal, memukul-mukulnya dengan frustrasi. Isak tangisnya semakin tak tertahankan hingga bahunya berguncang.

Minseok tak ingin Oscar terbangun oleh isak tangisnya, maka dia memilih meredam isak tangisnya dengan cara membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Terkesan bak adegan dalam drama televisi, memang, tapi Minseok tak peduli. Minseok hanya ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa membangunkan Oscar.

Sementara Minseok menangis menyayat hati di balik bantal yang menutupi wajahnya, Luhan yang sempat bengong kini terbingung-bingung memandangi selembar kartu undangan di tangannya. Mata rusanya yang elok memindai sampul undangan tersebut, mencoba mencari petunjuk tentang pemicu tangisan dan ratapan seorang Kim Minseok. Luhan membaca dengan teliti setiap huruf yang tercetak pada sampul undangan tersebut, sampai akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangka membuatnya terkekeh saat itu juga.

Luhan terkekeh, mengejutkan Minseok yang langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari bantal.

"K-kau…" Minseok menatap Luhan dengan horor. Tampak olehnya Luhan terkekeh sambil balas menatapnya dengan sorot mata jenaka. Minseok kontan merasa terhina bukan main.

' _Bedebah kau, Luhan!'_

Kekehan Luhan berubah menjadi tawa kecil yang efeknya seolah merajam Minseok. Sungguh, Minseok rasanya ingin mati sekarang juga.

"Astaga, _Min Skatt*_." Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dengan ekspresi lucu yang terasa luar biasa jahanam bagi Minseok.

"Baca dulu baik-baik, baru berkomentar," kata Luhan seraya membuka kartu undangan tersebut dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Minseok.

Sepasang mata indah milik Minseok gantian membola begitu membaca deretan huruf yang dicetak dengan tinta berwarna emas.

 _Kim Sunggyu and Lee Soojung_

 _along with Meng Yalun and Wang Feifei_

 _invite you to share and celebrate at the marriage of their children_

 _ **Myungsoo (L)**_

 _and_

 _ **Jia**_

 _Saturday, July 1, 2017_

 _at 4:30 in the afternoon_

" _Ge_... Ini…" Minseok tercekat. Dia mengucek matanya berkali-kali, memastikan kalau penglihatannya masih berfungsi normal dan dia memang tak salah membaca.

L&J. L dan Jia. L alias Myungsoo.

 _Myungsoo, bukan Luhan!_

Luhan tersenyum-senyum geli menyaksikan perubahan ekspresi Minseok.

-000-

"Ini undangan pernikahan Jia dan tunangannya, Myungsoo, tapi kami biasa memanggilnya L. 'Myungsoo', _Min Skatt_ , bukan 'Luhan'," Luhan membisiki Minseok setelah wanita itu tersadar bahwa dia memang tidak salah membaca. Luhan sengaja memberi penekanan saat menyebutkan nama Myungsoo dan namanya sendiri.

"Dia pacar Jia selama dua tahun terakhir ini," Luhan menambahkan.

"T-tapi… K-kau dan Jia…" Minseok terbata-bata dengan suara seraknya.

"Seokkie..." Luhan menatap Minseok dalam-dalam. Diletakkannya undangan pernikahan Jia di atas ranjang sebelum kedua tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan Minseok. "Meng Jia itu teman kuliahku di Philadelphia dulu."

Minseok membelalakkan matanya. "Teman…, kuliah?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya. Kami satu fakultas di Temple Uni, tetapi beda jurusan," beber Luhan.

"T-tapi kalian kelihatan mesra…" Minseok mencicit. Dalam hati dia masih merasa sedikit ragu mengingat interaksi antara Luhan dan Jia yang menurutnya lebih mirip interaksi antara pasangan kekasih ketimbang teman lama.

"Seokkie," Luhan mempererat genggaman tangannya di tangan Minseok. "Tolong jangan salah paham. Aku dan Jia memang akrab, tapi bukan berarti kami saling jatuh cinta." Luhan mencoba memberi pengertian pada istrinya.

"Aku dan Jia putus kontak dua tahun setelah lulus kuliah. Kami baru bertemu lagi bulan lalu, saat dia datang ke kantorku sebagai klien sekaligus tunangan L, _graphic designer_ kami. Kuakui aku sering pergi dengan Jia untuk sekadar makan siang atau menemani dia belanja. Hanya sebagai sahabat, Seokkie-ya. L juga tahu dan dia tak keberatan, malah senang Jia ditemani sahabat lamanya selama L sibuk dengan proyek di Jeju," cerita Luhan lancar, mantap.

"Tak ada perasaan khusus yang tumbuh di antara kami. Jia selalu kuanggap sahabat sejak kuliah dulu. Lagipula kami sudah punya seseorang yang spesial di hati masing-masing, jadi perselingkuhan yang kau takutkan itu sama sekali tak pernah terjadi, _Min Skatt_."

Minseok menggigit bibir. Cerita Luhan terdengar begitu logis dan meyakinkan. Ditambah undangan pernikahan Jia dan L yang diperlihatkan Luhan, rasanya dugaan perselingkuhan itu jadi semakin kabur. Jujur, Minseok lega mendengar cerita Luhan, tetapi masih ada sesuatu yang dirasakannya mengganjal di dalam hati.

Minseok tak mengatakan sepatahpun untuk menanggapi Luhan. Dia memilih diam, terlihat ragu-ragu. Luhan bisa memahami arti ekspresi Minseok, tak heran dia jadi gemas sendiri dibuatnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana supaya kau percaya?" Luhan bertanya. "Seokkie-ya, sepertinya baru kali ini kau curiga berlebihan padaku. Dulu-dulu kau tak pernah ambil pusing waktu aku bertemu klien perempuan yang tak kalah cantik dari Jia, tapi kenapa sekarang kau persis orang kebakaran jenggot begitu kau tahu tentang Jia?"

"Karena sekarang situasinya beda, _Ge_ ," Minseok akhirnya buka suara. "Dulu aku tak khawatir kau selingkuh, soalnya aku yakin kau tak akan melirik perempuan lain sementara kau punya istri yang cantik, langsing, seksi. Tapi sekarang, aku-"

"Soal bentuk badan lagi?" Luhan memotong kata-kata Minseok. "Seokkie-ya, kau pikir aku mencintaimu hanya karena penampilan fisikmu?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau pikir cinta yang kumiliki untukmu ini bakal luntur setelah kau berubah gemuk seperti ini?"

"Tidak usah munafik, _Ge_. Jujur sajalah. Penampilan fisikku ini sudah tak menarik, membuatmu kehilangan selera. Iya, 'kan?" bantah Minseok pilu. "Kau kecewa melihatku berubah jadi buruk rupa seperti ini, sampai-sampai kau jarang sekali memintaku untuk..." Minseok menggigit bibir, tak kuasa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Mendengar itu, sorot mata Luhan tampak melembut. Seulas senyum mendadak terukir di bibirnya, memperlihatkan kelembutan yang sama lewat tarikan sudut-sudut mulutnya.

"Seokkie, Seokkie," Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lagi-lagi tampak geli. "Jadi karena itu kau berpikir aku berpaling ke perempuan lain? Jia, misalnya?"

"Memang iya, 'kan?" Air mata Minseok kembali berlinang. Sungguh, dia luar biasa cengeng malam ini. "Kau sudah bosan padaku. Aku tahu, _Ge_. Aku menyadarinya." Minseok menunduk

Luhan kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Perlahan dia menarik tangan Minseok hingga istrinya itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Minseok terkejut mendapati dirinya berada dalam pelukan Luhan. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri, namun Luhan memeluknya dengan sangat erat hingga berontak pun sulit bagi Minseok.

Luhan mengecup lembut puncak kepala istrinya. "Seokkie, bisa-bisanya kau mencurigaiku berselingkuh hanya karena aku jarang memintamu menghabiskan _quality time_ berdua." Luhan terdengar geli.

"Dengar baik-baik ya, _Skatt_. Aku jarang memintamu menghabiskan _quality time_ berdua karena aku tahu kau lelah seharian mengurus Oscar. Aku tak sampai hati mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, sungguh," jelas Luhan lembut.

"Aku tak mau kau terlalu lelah. Murni karena itu, Seokkie. Bukan gara-gara kau yang sekarang sudah tak selangsing Miranda Kerr lagi. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu. Buatku, kau tetap seksi," Luhan menambahkan, tulus.

Minseok tersentak mendengarnya. Spontan dia berhenti meronta-ronta. "A-apa, _Ge_?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Minseok. Sepasang lengannya yang kurus namun kuat beralih melingkari leher sang istri. Matanya yang indah memerangkap Minseok lewat sorot mata teramat lembut yang pernah diperlihatkan seorang Luhan pada Minseok-nya.

"Bagiku kau tetap Kim Minseok yang dulu, yang cantik, seksi. Harus kuakui, kau yang sekarang memang jauh lebih berisi, tapi buatku tak masalah. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena fisik, Seokkie-ya. Aku mencintaimu karena kau Kim Minseok, satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa membuatku nyaman, tenang, bahagia," kata Luhan sungguh-sungguh.

"Bentuk badanmu berubah drastis sejak melahirkan, itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Justru kau yang sekarang kelihatan jauh lebih _hot_ ," Luhan menahan senyum. "Sungguh. Aku tak bohong. _As usual_ , kau menggairahkan."

Minseok mulai goyah. Di satu sisi dia senang mendengar Luhan yang jarang memuji itu kini berbaik hati memujinya, tapi di sisi lain Minseok masih khawatir kalau-kalau Luhan hanya ingin menghiburnya saja.

"Kau... Serius, _Ge_? Kau tak bohong?" tanya Minseok sangsi. Setitik keraguan masih terpancar lewat sorot matanya. "Kau bercanda, 'kan?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Alih-alih menjawab, pria berparas imut itu justru mendorong Minseok dengan lembut hingga istrinya itu rebah ke ranjang.

Minseok kontan terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Wanita itu makin kaget lantaran Luhan menindihnya tanpa permisi, menatapnya dengan seringai yang sangat familiar bagi Minseok.

"Perlu bukti?" tanya Luhan dengan nada menggoda. "Jujur, aku iri pada Oscar. Dia punya banyak waktu bersamamu. Sementara aku? Aku harus ekstra-sabar, menunggu giliran 'diurus' olehmu." Luhan mengedipkan matanya.

Wajah Minseok memerah tanpa disadarinya. Jujur, kalimat bernada seduktif dari Luhan barusan membuatnya tersipu tanpa bisa ditahan-tahan lagi.

Luhan meraih dagu Minseok dengan lembut. "Bagaimana? Mau coba membuktikannya, hmm?"

Minseok tak menjawab, hanya menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi campur aduk, antara tergoda, malu, sekaligus ragu-ragu.

Melihat tak ada respon dari Minseok, Luhan mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu. Tanpa sungkan bibirnya mendarat tepat di bibir Minseok, memberikan satu kecupan yang sukses mengejutkan istrinya itu.

Kecupan Luhan kali ini berbeda dengan kecupan yang diberikannya pada Minseok tadi. Kecupannya yang sekarang jauh lebih lembut, tetapi seduktif, menggoda Minseok lewat gigitan-gigitan kecil yang lembut hingga sukses menggelitik syaraf-syaraf Minseok. Kecupan semacam ini paling ampuh membuat Minseok mabuk. Tanpa perlu bersusah payah, Luhan berhasil memaksa satu desahan lembut lolos dari bibir sewarna lobi-lobi milik Minseok. Pria itu menyeringai puas ketika Minseok mulai terlarut dalam kecupannya, perlahan membalas dengan gerakan yang tak kalah lembut namun terasa sensual bagi Luhan.

Kemudian seperti yang sudah-sudah, Minseok dengan mudah terbawa permainan Luhan, melakukan apapun yang diinstruksikan Luhan. Keduanya dengan cepat terlarut dalam suasana hingga melupakan Oscar yang tidur di dalam boksnya.

Minseok dan Luhan terlalu sibuk sendiri hingga mengabaikan Oscar. Menit demi menit berlalu dengan cepat. Tak diduga-duga, mendadak terdengar suara tangis Oscar, mengejutkan Minseok dan Luhan. Pasangan yang tengah berpagut mesra itu sontak menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan segera tersadar kalau ada Oscar di dalam kamar ini.

"Ya ampun, _Ge_. Kita hampir lupa kalo ada Oscar," Minseok menggigit bibir, terlihat menyesal.

"Iya, Seokkie," kata Luhan, terlihat separo kecewa dan separo merasa bersalah. Luhan segera menyingkir dari tubuh istrinya dan turun dari ranjang. Langkah kakinya bergegas menuju boks Oscar di sudut kamar.

"Junjie, kenapa kau buru-buru bangun, sih?" Luhan setengah mengeluh dan setengah memprotes putranya yang menangis keras-keras. Kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang imut bak remaja SMP.

"Apa kau tak rela melihat papamu ini sedikit bersenang-senang, hmm?"

Luhan meraih putranya ke dalam gendongan, membujuknya agar berhenti menangis lewat bisikan lembut dalam bahasa Mandarin. Sayang, alih-alih diam, Oscar justru makin heboh hingga suara tangisnya seolah mengoyak udara malam.

"Kemarikan dia, _Ge_ ," perintah Minseok pada sang suami. Wanita itu tengah sibuk mengenakan kembali blusnya yang ditanggalkan Luhan dan dicampakkan begitu saja ke lantai beberapa menit lalu.

Luhan menuruti Minseok. Dibawanya Oscar yang menangis heboh itu pada sang ibu.

Minseok tersenyum geli melihat raut kekecewaan terpeta di wajah sang suami. "Jangan merengut begitu, _Ge_. Kasihan Oscar. Dia sedang sakit," kata Minseok seraya mengambil alih Oscar dari gendongan Luhan.

Luhan tak berkomentar, hanya memandangi Oscar dalam diam.

Tak lama, Luhan agaknya sudah tidak terlalu kecewa lagi. Dia justru tampak asyik memperhatikan Minseok yang tengah menyusui Oscar, tersenyum-senyum seakan tengah menyaksikan sesuatu yang kelewat menarik dan menyenangkan.

Minseok mengerutkan kening melihat Luhan yang tersenyum-senyum itu. "Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu, _Ge_?" tegur Minseok.

Mendengar itu, senyuman Luhan semakin lebar. "Aku sedang mengagumimu, Seokkie," jawab Luhan. "Kau sungguhan _hot mommy_ , _hot wife too_."

Wajah Minseok mendadak merona merah. " _Hot_ apanya? Melar begini juga," kilah Minseok, terkesan agak tersipu-sipu.

"Tetap seksi kok," balas Luhan dengan nada menggoda. "Sungguh."

Minseok menatap suaminya itu. " _Gege_ ," panggil Minseok.

"Ya?"

"Aku masih tetap ingin kurus," kata Minseok. "Aku boleh tetap ikut kelas _zumba_ , _pilates_ , _belly dance_ , ya?" Nada bicara Minseok berubah memohon.

Luhan tampak kaget. "Apa?"

" _Please_ , _Ge_. Aku sungguh ingin mendapatkan _S-Line_ -ku lagi seperti dulu."

Jujur, sebenarnya Luhan kurang setuju untuk mengabulkan permohonan Minseok lantaran istrinya itu sempat mengabaikan Oscar demi kursus-kursusnya. Tetapi melihat Minseok memohon padanya, Luhan tak sampai hati juga. Pria itu pun berpikir-pikir sejenak, sampai akhirnya dia angkat bicara.

"Ya, boleh," Luhan mengumumkan keputusannya. "Tapi cukup satu kelas saja yang kau ikuti, jangan tiga-tiganya. Ingat, jangan sampai _quality time_ antara kau dan Oscar kembali dipertaruhkan. Lagipula menurutku lebih efektif kalau kau fokus di salah satu kelas olahraga saja," kata Luhan berargumen.

Raut wajah Minseok berubah cerah mendengar Luhan masih berbaik hati memberinya izin. "Hmm, baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pilih kelas _belly dance_ saja, deh," kata Minseok dengan riang.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal _belly dance_ , sekali-sekali cobalah kau praktikkan di depanku." Luhan tersenyum-senyum genit. Pria itu bahkan menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan tak kalah genit, benar-benar bukan khasnya.

Minseok merasa jengah sekaligus tersipu. "Boleh," sahutnya malu-malu. "Tapi nanti, kalau aku sudah langsing lagi. Aku pasang target bulan depan turun 10 kilo," bebernya.

Luhan kembali mengulas senyum, kali ini terkesan geli alih-alih genit. "Semoga terealisasi," komentar Luhan. "Supaya koleksi Victoria's Secret-mu bisa dipakai lagi. Jujur, aku merindukan Minseok-ku yang berkeliaran di rumah hanya dengan _lingerie_ ," tambahnya seraya mengedipkan mata.

" _Just wait and see_." Minseok balas tersenyum malu-malu.

Minseok dan Luhan saling bertukar senyum. Padam sudah sudah api amarah yang sempat membakar hati mereka. Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah kehangatan semata. Minseok pun agaknya mulai lupa soal kecurigaannya terhadap Luhan dan Meng Jia.

Luhan memperhatikan sang istri dengan mata rusanya yang berbinar elok. Diam-diam Luhan mengagumi istrinya itu. Di matanya, Minseok begitu cantik dan sempurna. Meski sekarang Minseok terlihat gemuk, Minseok tak pernah kehilangan pesonanya di mata Luhan. Bagi Luhan, Minseok tetap sama menggairahkan seperti waktu masih langsing dulu. Kendati demikian, Luhan tetap menghargai keinginan Minseok untuk kembali langsing.

' _Tak ada salahnya kalau Minseok sungguh-sungguh ingin langsing lagi. Kangen juga, sih, dengan S-Line Minseok.'_

Luhan masih tersenyum-senyum seiring dengan kata demi kata yang terucap dalam hatinya.

-000-

 _Snow on the Sahara_ merupakan studio _belly dance_ yang cukup sibuk di kawasan Seogang-dong, Distrik Mapo. Tempat ini nyaris selalu ramai setiap hari lantaran memiliki banyak kelas dengan jumlah murid tak sedikit. Selama sebulan terakhir, tempat ini seakan menjadi rumah kedua bagi Kim Minseok yang mengambil kelas intensif _belly dance_ bersama kedua sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun dan Zhang Yixing.

Sore ini Minseok terlihat mengikuti kelas seperti biasa bersama kedua sahabatnya, berlatih dengan semangat di bawah instruksi seorang instruktur cantik bertubuh aduhai yang bernama Lee Taemin. Sang instruktur agaknya terkesan dengan Minseok, sampai-sampai dia menghampiri Minseok seusai latihan dan memberikan pujian.

"Minseok _Unnie_ , kulihat _progress_ _Unnie_ yang paling signifikan di kelas. _Unnie_ juga yang paling semangat. Aku suka itu dan aku yakin kalau _Unnie_ konsisten, bukan tidak mungkin _Unnie_ bisa jadi instruktur sepertiku." Taemin yang biasa memanggil murid-muridnya dengan sapaan _'unnie'_ itu memuji Minseok.

Minseok yang tengah menenggak air mineral di pojok ruangan bersama Baekhyun dan Yixing kontan berseri-seri mendengar pujian dari instruktur cantiknya.

" _Jinjja_? Padahal kupikir Yixing _Unnie_ yang paling bagus," komentar Minseok dengan nada takjub. "Yixing _Unnie_ itu 'kan jago menari, malah kau bilang dulu sempat jadi ketua _dance club_ di kampusmu, 'kan, _Unnie_?" Minseok menoleh pada Yixing.

"Tidak, Seokkie-ya." Yixing tersenyum pada Minseok, memamerkan _single dimple_ manis di pipi kanannya. " _Belly dance_ bukan keahlianku. Aku lebih percaya diri dalam _salsa_ dan _tango_ ," kata pemilik suara lembut yang satu ini.

"Yixing _Unnie_ memang pandai menari, tapi dia kurang percaya diri dalam _belly dance_ ," Taemin memberikan penilaiannya terhadap Yixing. "Aku bakal sangat senang kalau _Unnie_ datang berlatih karena _passion_ , bukan sekadar untuk memenuhi fantasi suami gantengmu itu soal malam panas dengan tema _Arabian night_."

Paras manis milik Yixing kontan merah padam karena malu, sementara Minseok dan Baekhyun terkikik geli. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Taemin barusan. Yixing itu ikut kelas _belly dance_ semata-mata demi menyenangkan suaminya yang entah kenapa belakangan ini keranjingan hal-hal berbau _Arabian night_ dalam rutinitas seks mereka.

"Untung saja tema fantasi Joonmyeon _Oppa_ itu _Arabian night_. Aku tak bisa membayangkan seandainya Joonmyeon _Oppa_ menginginkan tema _African night_. Bisa-bisa Yixing _Unnie_ terpaksa ikut kursus tari suku Masai dan harus mentato sekujur tubuhnya dengan corak _tribal_ ," Baekhyun menyeletuk, mengundang tawa Minseok dan Taemin serta senyum salah tingkah dari Yixing.

"Untung saja suamiku tak aneh-aneh. Chanyeol-ku memang yang terbaik," Baekhyun menambahkan dengan nada pamer.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal suami, bagaimana tanggapan suami Minseok _Unnie_? Kulihat Minseok _Unnie_ agak kurusan setelah rutin ikut kelas _belly dance_ ," Taemin berinisiatif mengalihkan pembicaraan lantaran melihat Yixing merona parah. Tatapan instruktur cantik itu kembali terarah pada Minseok.

"Kutebak angka yang ditunjuk timbanganmu bergeser ke kiri, 'kan, Minseok _Unnie_?"

Gantian pipi Minseok merona merah mendengarnya. "Ehm, suamiku tidak berkomentar apa-apa," jawab Minseok jujur. "Terakhir dia bilang tak masalah kalau aku gemuk."

"Masa'?" Taemin tampak tak percaya. "Wah, padahal aku tak sabar menantikan kabar baik dari Minseok _Unnie_ soal tanggapan suami setelah istrinya ini rajin ikut _belly dance_. Aku paling senang kalau muridku dapat pujian soal bentuk tubuh mereka yang jadi ideal setelah ikut kelasku," celoteh Taemin.

"Mungkin karena perubahanmu masih belum terlalu kentara, Seokkie," Baekhyun menyeletuk lagi. "Kau baru turun lima kilo, 'kan? Mungkin perlu sepuluh kilo lagi agar Luhan _Gege 'ngeh'_ dengan perubahanmu."

"Wow, lima kilo? Itu lumayan, _Unnie._ Lima kilo dalam sebulan itu bagus," Taemin memuji dengan tulus. "Yakinlah _Unnie_ bisa turun lebih banyak kalau tetap semangat ikut kelasku," tambahnya penuh percaya diri.

"Aku dulu bisa turun sepuluh kilo dalam sebulan setelah melahirkan _my baby_ Park Chanhyun," Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Iya, tapi gara-gara itu kau sempat kena bulimia dan Chanyeol meneleponku dengan emosional, memintaku jadi konsultan gizimu," Yixing menyeletuk, tak sadar bahwa dia baru saja membuka rahasia terbesar Baekhyun.

" _Mwo_? Bulimia? Baekhyun?" Minseok melotot kaget. "Serius, Xingie _Unnie_?"

"Baekkie _Unnie_ sempat kena bulimia? Yang benar?" Taemin tak kalah kaget.

Sekarang gantian wajah cantik Baekhyun yang memerah. Si Ceriwis satu ini seketika mendelik jengkel pada Yixing yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Yak! Nyonya Kim Joonmyeon, kenapa membuka kartuku segala, sih? Hancur sudah _image-_ ku sebagai penganut program diet sehat di depan Seokkie dan Taeminnie!" Baekhyun sewot. "Aku 'kan jadi malu!"

Alih-alih minta maaf, Yixing justru terlihat bingung. "Membuka kartu? Kenapa jadi kartu? Apa hubungannya bulimia dengan kartu?" tanya Yixing polos.

Baekhyun kontan menepuk dahinya, setengah jengkel-setengah geli menghadapi Yixing yang tak paham dengan istilah 'buka kartu'.

"Kadang aku bingung, kok bisa kau ini lulus pendidikan ilmu gizi dari kampus yang menggunakan bahasa pengantar bahasa Korea. _Duh Gusti_ ," Baekhyun gemas.

Yixing masih tak paham, sementara Minseok dan Taemin terkikik geli menyaksikan ekspresi sewot Baekhyun dan ekspresi bingung Yixing.

"Kau ekstrem juga ternyata, Baekkie," Minseok berkomentar. "Untung aku tak separah itu, padahal aku menjadikanmu _role model_ dalam rangka menjadi _hot wife and hot mommy_ , lho." Minseok memasang ekspresi lucu yang membuat Baekhyun mendelik lagi.

"Seokkie!"

Satu suara milik seorang gadis menginterupsi interaksi di antara Minseok dan kawan-kawan. Minseok kontan menoleh, begitu pula dengan kawan-kawannya.

"Ya, Haechan?" Minseok mendapati sosok gadis berambut bob sebahu yang tampil kelewat _sporty_ dengan _halter top_ merah tua dan _hotpants_ hitam tampak berjalan ke arahnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Seokkie! _Åh Gud*, I thought I saw a human Barbie doll in the lobby! For søren*,_ ternyata dia suamimu! _God must be crazy! How could He create such beautiful creature like him_?" Haechan heboh layaknya _fangirl_ baru bertemu idolanya.

Minseok yang paling jago bahasa Inggris di antara kawan-kawannya itu jadi yang paling cepat memahami apa yang dikatakan Haechan dengan sebegitu hebohnya. Minseok kontan kaget lantaran Haechan menyebut-nyebut suaminya.

" _My husband? In the lobby?"_ kaget Minseok.

" _Yes, your husband, Herr Xi Luhan, right? He's here. In the lobby! You didn't reply his message, so he asked me to tell you that he comes to pick you up_ ," jawab Haechan riang. _"I'm really surprised! Your husband looks like a human Barbie doll!"_

Minseok setengah geli-setengah tersinggung mendengar suaminya disebut-sebut mirip Barbie hidup. Luhan memang punya tampang kelewat imut untuk ukuran laki-laki, tapi sebutan 'Barbie hidup' rasanya terlalu heboh!

"Haechan-ah, _Korean please_!" Taemin yang tergolong parah dalam berbahasa Inggris menegur Haechan, tampak senewen gara-gara Haechan terus mengoceh dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Kau itu sekarang di Korea, bukan Denmark! Dan biasakan memanggil _unnie_. Minseok _Unnie_ itu lebih tua darimu, tahu!"

" _Oh please,_ Minseok itu luarnya saja yang Korea, dalamnya _totally Swedish_! Dia tak akan keberatan kupanggil nama saja," balas Haechan cuek. Dia ini lama tinggal di luar negeri, sama seperti Minseok. Tak heran dia lebih nyaman berbahasa Inggris dan tak sungkan memanggil yang lebih tua dengan nama saja tanpa embel-embel _unnie_ atau semacamnya.

"Ya, 'kan, Seokkie?"

" _Totally Swedish, sometimes,"_ Minseok menjawab Haechan. " _Aigoo_ , aku belum memeriksa ponselku. Pasti Lu _Ge_ berkali-kali mengirim pesan. Baiklah, _ladies_. Aku permisi dulu. Suamiku sudah menjemput. _Vi ses*_!"

Minseok buru-buru berpamitan. Tergesa-gesa disambarnya ransel Adidas kesayangannya sebelum meninggalkan ruang latihan. Sesaat gendang telinganya sempat menangkap celoteh Haechan yang penuh semangat pada Taemin dan kawan-kawan, " _Seokkie's husband just too beautiful to describe!"_

 _Kampret memang._ Dasar Lee Haechan!

Minseok memilih tak menggubris. Dia bergegas menemui suaminya, merasa kaget sekaligus senang lantaran Luhan tak disangka-sangka datang menjemputnya.

" _Ge_!" Minseok berseru memanggil sosok laki-laki berparas imut yang tengah duduk di lobi. Luhan, suaminya.

" _Hej*_ , _Min Skatt_." Luhan tersenyum. Dia bergegas berdiri menyambut Minseok, meraih pinggang wanita berpipi _chubby_ itu seraya menghadiahinya dengan satu kecupan manis tepat di bibir.

" _Gege_ kenapa tadi pagi tidak bilang-bilang dulu kalau mau menjemputku?" Minseok bertanya begitu Luhan melepas tautan bibir mereka. Wajah cantiknya merona merah, agak tersipu sebagai efek ciuman barusan. Setelah sempat mengalami kerenggangan dengan Luhan gara-gara insiden dugaan perselingkuhan, Minseok jadi malu-malu pada Luhan seperti dulu saat baru pacaran dengan suaminya itu.

"Sori, aku tak sempat mengecek ponselku tadi. Aku tak tahu kalau kau mengirim pesan. "

"Aku sengaja," jawab Luhan santai. "Biar jadi kejutan."

"Tapi kok tumben?" tanya Minseok lagi. "Memangnya kau tidak lembur hari ini?"

"Kebetulan tidak ada," Luhan menjawab. "Makanya aku berinisiatif menjemputmu. Kita kencan, Seokkie. Setuju, 'kan? Mumpung Oscar ada di rumah _Eomeonim_."

Minseok langsung merona. Luhan mengajaknya kencan? Yang benar?

"Eh, kencan?" Minseok tersipu-sipu. " _Gege_ mengajakku kencan?"

"Iya, Seokkie. Ayo kita kencan." Luhan tampak geli melihat Minseok yang merona dan tersipu hanya karena mendengar ajakan kencan. Minseok tak ubahnya anak gadis belasan tahun yang baru pertama kali diajak kencan, benar-benar menggemaskan hingga Luhan tak tahan untuk tidak menowel pipinya yang memerah.

"Sudah lama kita tidak kencan, 'kan? Belakangan ini aku sibuk terus di kantor sampai-sampai kurang pasokan udara segar dan kulitku jadi keriput. Rasanya aku tidak _baby face_ lagi." Luhan berlagak sengsara.

"Kau memang tidak _baby face_ lagi, _Ge_ , tapi cantik. Persis Barbie hidup," Minseok terkikik, teringat Haechan yang menyebut Luhan sebagai ' _human Barbie doll_.'

" _Mwo_? Cantik? Barbie hidup? _Ya_ , Kim Minseok! Aku ini pria tulen. Aku ganteng, tidak cantik!" Luhan pura-pura sewot. Selama ini dia memang seringkali disebut 'pria cantik', tak heran dia jadi kebal dengan julukan menyebalkan semacam itu.

"Bercanda, _Ge_. Aku hanya meniru Haechan, cewek yang tadi kau titipi pesan. Dia bilang kau macam Barbie hidup," kata Minseok sambil membelai-belai pipi mulus Luhan.

"Wah, sialan dia," Luhan mendengus.

Minseok terkikik lagi. "Jangan marah, _Ge_. Buatku kau ganteng, kok. Ganteng, jantan lagi. Oscar jadi buktinya."

Mendengar ini, Luhan langsung berseri-seri. "Oscar baru permulaan. Aku berencana menambah Estelle, Leonore, dan Nicolas," balas Luhan bangga.

" _What_? Kau pikir kita ini _Swedish Royal Family_?" Minseok membelalakkan matanya. Kebetulan nama-nama yang disebutkan Luhan barusan adalah nama para putri dan pangeran Swedia, para cucu Raja Carl Gustaf XVI dan Ratu Silvia.

"Aku _emoh_ kalau menambah 3. Tambah 1 sudah cukup. Estelle, aku setuju," kata Minseok seraya mengelus perutnya.

Luhan terkekeh. "Soal jumlah kita negosiasikan nanti. Sekarang kita pergi kencan dulu, sekalian membeli _dress_ baru untukmu," ajak Luhan.

" _Dress_ baru?" Minseok langsung sumringah. "Tapi dalam rangka apa? Ulang tahunku 'kan sudah lewat, jatah bulananku juga sudah kau belikan."

"Tentu saja untuk dipakai di resepsi pernikahan Jia dan L besok, _Skatt_ ," jawab Luhan.

"Astaga, aku hampir lupa, _Ge_." Minseok menepuk dahinya. "Untung saja kau mengingatkanku."

"Kita berangkat sekarang." Luhan meraih tangan Minseok, menggenggamnya erat. "Rasanya tak sabar bernostalgia. Masih ingat kencan pertama kita, Nona Pemandu?" Pria itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Stockholm di musim panas, ya. Kencan pertama dengan mantan turis yang pernah kupandu, yang khusus datang jauh-jauh dari Beijing sesuai janjinya. Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya, _Ge_." Minseok lagi-lagi tersipu. Kenangan manis dari kencan pertamanya dengan Luhan beberapa tahun lalu di Stockholm kembali hadir menyapanya, menghadirkan kehangatan yang terasa semanis madu.

"Mari kita bernostalgia, Seokkie." Luhan membimbing istrinya untuk berjalan beriringan. "Sudah terlalu lama aku merindukan masa-masa itu."

Minseok mengangguk dengan riang. Senyuman terulas di bibirnya yang ranum bak _cherry_ , terlihat manis dan luar biasa tulus. Langkah kakinya terasa ringan, begitu serempak dengan Luhan yang membalas senyumnya tak kalah tulus.

Minseok berbahagia. Rupanya Tuhan masih begitu baiknya, kembali mempererat hubungannya yang sempat renggang dengan Luhan akibat insiden dugaan perselingkuhan itu. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan 'ada hikmah di balik setiap peristiwa'. Luhan jauh lebih perhatian setelah insiden dugaan perselingkuhan antara dirinya dan Jia berlalu. Minseok bersyukur, amat sangat bersyukur.

Maka wanita cantik itu terlihat semakin berseri di bawah siraman cahaya mentari sore milik Seoul di musim panas, bersiap memulai kencan spesial dengan seseorang yang paling spesial. Suaminya, Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

Pesta pernikahan Kim Myungsoo dan Meng Jia mengambil konsep _garden party_ dengan tema _elven wedding_ ala trilogi _The Lord of The Rings_. Bertempat di halaman salah satu gedung pertemuan terkenal di kawasan Seodaemun-gu, pesta tersebut terasa semarak dan akrab lantaran kedua mempelai dibiarkan bebas berkeliaran menyambut tamu-tamunya, berbaur dengan para tamu. Tak heran Minseok menemukan dirinya berdiri bersebelahan dengan Meng Jia di salah satu meja, mendapati mempelai wanita yang terlihat memesona dalam balutan gaun pengantin berwarna hijau muda ala kostum Arwen Evenstar dalam _The Lord of The Rings_ itu memperhatikannya dengan tatapan takjub.

"Luhan banyak cerita tentangmu, Minseok," Jia memberitahu Minseok. "Tak bosan-bosannya dia menceritakan Minseok begini dan Minseok begitu, membanggakan segala hal tentangmu. _'Minseok-ku paling cantik, Jia'_ , _'dia bisa tiga bahasa', 'dia alumnus Uppsala University jurusan Swedish Literature', 'dia lucu, menyenangkan, perhatian'_ , begitulah. Aku sampai penasaran betul padamu, sayangnya Luhan selalu lupa memperkenalkan kita saking sibuknya dia dengan pekerjaan. Ditambah lagi waktu itu Oscar sakit, dia sampai tak menghubungiku berhari-hari."

Diluar dugaan, Meng Jia sosok yang sangat ramah dan ceriwis. Dia juga tipe supel, cepat akrab dengan orang baru. Minseok berani bertaruh, sahabat Luhan yang satu ini pasti cocok jika dipertemukan dengan Byun Baekhyun yang sama-sama ceriwis.

Minseok menyukainya. Meng Jia itu menyenangkan. Minseok jadi menyesal pernah berprasangka buruk padanya.

"Ternyata kau persis dengan yang diceritakan Luhan. Kau cantik, seksi lagi. Pantas Luhan tergila-gila," Jia menambahkan.

 _What? Seksi?_

Minseok nyaris tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Jia bilang dia seksi? Yang benar saja!

Minseok masih ingat persis, angka yang ditunjuk timbangannya tadi pagi masih 60kg!

 _Seksi dari mana, dong?_

"Kau terlalu memuji, Jia," Minseok tersenyum sopan. "Seksi apanya? Aku melar begini, lho." Minseok menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang tampil manis dengan dress selutut berwarna salem hasil perburuannya dengan Luhan kemarin di YSL.

"Serius seksi, kok. Memang kelihatan berisi, sih. Tapi auramu itu, lho. Sungguhan seksi. Berani taruhan Luhan pasti tak bosan-bosan menyeretmu ke ranjang. Benar, tidak?" Jia berbisik dengan nada menggoda.

 _Skak mat!_

Pipi Minseok kontan memerah. Demi Tuhan, Jia ini apakah punya darah peramal? Kenapa tebakannya bisa tepat sasaran?

Luhan memang jadi aktif lagi di ranjang setelah insiden kesalahpahaman di antara mereka berakhir dengan damai! Pria itu bahkan mulai egois menurut Minseok lantaran tak segan meminta 'jatah' meski Minseok tengah kelelahan setelah seharian mengurus Oscar.

"Kau terlalu memuji, Jia," Minseok merendah meski merasa tersanjung juga. "Aku malah iri padamu. Kau langsing, seksi lagi." Gantian dia memuji.

"Seksi apanya? Aku ini kerempeng kalau kata L," sanggah Jia dengan mimik lucu. "L itu suka cewek berisi, makanya setiap kencan dia selalu mengajakku wisata kuliner. Dia mau aku banyak makan biar cepat berisi. Sayang, aku ini memang turunan kurus. Mau makan serakus babi pun aku tak bakal gemuk." Dia menggembungkan pipinya, terlihat begitu imut di mata Minseok.

Minseok tertawa. Jia ini ternyata lucu dan imut juga. Nilainya seketika bertambah di mata Minseok.

"Wah, wah, kelihatannya kalian berdua sudah akrab."

Suara empuk milik Luhan sontak memandu Minseok dan Jia menoleh. Tampak Luhan dan L yang berdiri di jarak sekitar tiga meter tersenyum kompak pada mereka berdua. Rupa-rupanya sedari tadi kedua pria itu memperhatikan interaksi di antara Minseok dan Jia sembari berbincang-bincang.

"Tentu saja," balas Jia seraya merangkul Minseok. "Istrimu otomatis jadi sahabatku, Bung," katanya pada Luhan.

"Sahabatmu otomatis jadi sahabatku juga, _Ge_ ," Minseok tak mau kalah. Tanpa sungkan dia balas merangkul Jia.

"Kalau begitu kita juga otomatis bersahabat, _Hyung._ " Myungsoo alias L menyela seraya merangkul Luhan. "Karena kau sahabat istriku."

"Barangkali kau lupa, kita ini sudah jadi _partner_ kerja selama setahun, L," kata Luhan. "Memangnya selama ini kita belum jadi sahabat?"

L tertawa. "Kau sahabat terbaikku di kantor, _Hyung_. Serius!"

Luhan ikut tertawa. Kebetulan di antara sekian banyak rekan kerjanya, L ini merupakan salah satu favoritnya. Kebetulannya lagi, L ternyata berjodoh dengan Jia yang notabene sahabatnya semasa kuliah di Philadelphia dulu.

Minseok dan Jia gantian mengawasi pasangan masing-masing dengan penuh minat, diam-diam mengagumi kecerdikan Tuhan yang mempertemukan mereka melalui jalan persahabatan dan perjodohan. Nampaknya setelah ini daftar sahabat Minseok bakal bertambah satu nama: Meng Jia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAMUS**

 _ **Min skatt (Swedish): my treasure**_

 _ **Åh Gud (Danish): Oh My God**_

 _ **For søren (Danish): d*mn**_

 _ **Vi ses (Swedish): see you**_

 _ **Hej (Swedish): hi**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih atas apresiasinya terhadap fiksi penggemar yang satu ini. Semoga dapat menjadi alternatif hiburan di kala senggang^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R.S.**


End file.
